


'Turn About....is Fair Play'

by Katef



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Case Fic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Jim and Blair are in a committed relationship, and Blair is close to completing his dissertation - an alternative one to the 'Sentinel' paper.  However, their hopes and expectations for the future, as well as their peace of mind are thrown into disarray by the appearance of a figure from Blair's past.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	'Turn About....is Fair Play'

**Author's Note:**

> I think that there are few of us who haven't speculated on the whole story behind the reference to the 'Blair and 'Mrs Danbush's tree' incident. Heck, I've done it before myself in a previous story! Anyhow, this is another take on what might have transpired - and is also yet another excuse to alter the TS 'verse to suit myself. It takes place sometime after the episode 'Survival', and diverges from canon well before 'Crossroads'.
> 
> K x

**‘Turn About….is Fair Play’ _by Katef May 2020_**   


**Introduction:**  


**20 years previously:**  


“Jew! Fag-boy! Hippy bastard! Jesus killer!” the horrid epithets rang in the small boy’s ears as he ran as fast as he could, legs pumping and breath sobbing in his chest as he tried vainly to outrun the bigger kids pursuing him. He was fast for his size, but he knew he had no hope of avoiding capture unless he could find refuge someplace soon. And he was terrified of the outcome if he failed to do so in time. After all, it wasn’t the first time in his short life that he’d experienced such hatred and bigotry, even though he still didn’t understand exactly why he elicited such adverse reactions. 

But it was what it was, and seemed to occur wherever he and his mom fetched up despite his attempts to fit in, and this was just the latest, if not one of the most frightening episodes thus far. 

Spotting an open gateway ahead, the boy sprinted for it, and ran in, only to find that he was in a small orchard. A well-fenced orchard with no other apparent exit. He was trapped, and he sobbed in despair as his whooping and hollering pursuers closed in on him. Hoisting his shabby book bag higher on his shoulder, he did the only thing he could think of, and jumped for the lower branches of the nearest, and biggest tree, shinning up into its dubious cover even as the group of bigger boys crowded around its base, laughing cruelly now as they watched his progress. 

“There’s no escape, fag-boy!” the gang’s ringleader chortled gleefully. “You’ve got to come down some time, brat, and then we’ll get you!” and he glanced around at his fellow conspirators, a smug grin on his face. 

The younger boy didn’t bother to respond, because he knew it would do no good, and in fact, might even exacerbate the situation, so he just pulled himself higher, praying that they wouldn’t try and climb up after him. He wished that his mom would come looking for him, but didn’t expect it, having learned early on that although he was sure she loved him dearly, she couldn’t be relied upon to be there for him when he needed her, so he had learned to rely on himself to the best of his ability. And it was no good wishing that he had a real Dad to stand up for him either, because there was no such person, and never had been. 

He wondered how long he would have to stay here before the other kids got bored and finally left him alone, hoping against hope that they would tire of the game sooner rather than later, but then everything seemed to happen at once. 

Just as the slender branch to which he was presently clinging suddenly began to give way with a dreadful, tearing sound, one of the boys yelled, “Look out! Ma Danbush’s coming! Let’s get out of here!” 

The boy had a fleeting moment of pure terror as he lost his balance, and even as the other kids scattered, he crashed through the lower branches and fell to earth, the sudden agony in his broken arm enough to make him pass out, right at the feet of Mrs Danbush, the orchard’s owner, and he knew no more.  


\----------------------------  


**Present day, the loft:**  


With a sudden gasp, Blair startled awake, his heart hammering in his chest as he was momentarily disorientated. Even as the last vivid images faded, he was aware of a large, warm hand reaching out to squeeze his shoulder comfortingly, and he turned his head to face his bigger bedmate. 

“Sorry, Jim,” he murmured apologetically with a sheepish attempt at a grin. “Didn’t mean to wake you, man. Just a bad dream is all.” 

Although he couldn’t make out his lover’s features in the dim light from the skylight above their loft bedroom, he knew that the darkness was no hindrance to sentinel vision, so there was no point in trying to obfuscate. Gods, but it had been a while since he had had such a real and frightening nightmare, and even longer since that particular one. So why it should occur now was a mystery. 

On his side facing Blair, his head propped on one hand as he studied his young lover intently, Jim placed his palm on Blair’s cheek, gently caressing the delicate skin beneath one worried blue eye with the ball of his thumb. 

“Must have been a doozy, Chief,” he murmured softly. “You were twitching and moaning for some time before you woke up. Want to talk about it?” 

Blair smiled up at him, his eyes now telegraphing his love and gratitude even as he shook his head slightly. 

“Nah, it’s OK, lover. Just one of those stupid dreams where someone’s chasing you, you know? Used to get them a lot, but not since, well, you know…” and he tailed off a little shyly as he reached up to cover Jim’s hand with his own. 

He felt rather than saw Jim nod in agreement, knowing that the older man knew where he was coming from. Since they had committed to each other a few months ago, and shared a bed, for the most part Blair’s tendency to suffer from nightmares had been held at bay in his lover’s protective embrace. 

“I do know, babe,” Jim replied. “But that one sure snuck through, didn’t it? You sure you’re OK now?” 

Blair nodded again, his smile genuine now. “Yeah, I’ll be fine, man. And you should get some more sleep, Big Guy, if you’ve got a day in court tomorrow. But I wouldn’t say ‘no’ to a cuddle though.” 

Jim chuckled and reached for him, pulling the smaller man into his arms to cradle him tenderly. 

“No problem, babe. Sleep tight, my little Teddy Blair!” 

Dropping a kiss on Blair’s smooth brow, Jim tucked his smaller lover comfortably against him, watching with no little satisfaction as Blair’s eyes soon drooped closed, and his breathing evened out in sleep. Whilst he was gratified to know that his lover’s tranquillity could be restored by means of a simple cuddle in his sentinel’s arms, yet Jim still frowned as he pondered on the reasons for Blair’s occasional nightmares even now. For sure he had plenty of material to upset him dating from the very beginning of their relationship, but it seemed to Jim that there was far more still hanging over from the younger man’s unconventional childhood, and not for the first time he wished he could have been there to do something about it. 

Although Blair talked the talk, he had never divulged more than a few hints regarding his personal experiences growing up, only dwelling on the fun and interesting times and anecdotes which he knew would entertain his listeners. Jim knew that he had spent his early years traipsing around the world in the footsteps of his evergreen hippy mom Naomi, absorbing countries and cultures as he went. It was no doubt what had sparked his interest in anthropology, and was partly responsible for making him into the consummate observer and academic he was today, but there had to have been a downside to such a nomadic existence. Jim just wished sometimes that his partner and guide would open up occasionally and let him in, but then again, Jim figured that that would be pretty hypocritical of him, because for sure it took a whole lot of poking and prodding before he ‘fessed up to episodes in his own youth. 

With a faint sigh of resignation, he settled himself to sleep again, his last conscious thoughts being that in the absence of undoubtedly painful explanations, he would just have to be there for his lover whenever such nightmares recurred, because sure as hell Blair was always there for him.  


\--------------------------  


**Following morning:**  


As per usual, Jim woke bright and early before the alarm; undoubtedly a habit left over from his days in the military. He didn’t mind, though, because now it gave him a few moments in which to study the young man in his arms, who would, equally as per usual, grasp every last minute of sleep that he could. It wasn’t that the kid wasn’t able to keep going; all-nighters still fairly frequent as he tried to keep up with his responsibilities at the U as well as juggling his work with Jim; but Jim’s beloved little ‘Energiser Bunny’ wasn’t really a morning person at all, requiring several shots of good caffeine before the miracle occurred, and he morphed from grumpy butt to hyper mode. But while he could, Jim liked to watch over his mate, feeling both protective and possessive, and never ceasing to rejoice in his good fortune to have found the other half of his soul. 

Because sappy as it might sound, that was exactly how he felt. Their initial meeting might have been inauspicious, but within hours Blair had come through for the irascible, newly-online sentinel, and had continued to do so ever since, recurring dangerous situations notwithstanding. Their relationship had developed and deepened from reluctant tolerance on his part and hero worship on Blair’s, through friendship and growing respect to deep and abiding love once Jim had ‘seen the light’, so to speak. 

Even now it gave him pause for thought as he recalled yet another potentially lethal episode, finally realising in the fraught moments when his terrified and wounded guide had been transported out of the forest on a stretcher dangling beneath a helicopter, that he needed the young man like he needed oxygen. He had no right to claim him, but at least he had recognised that he ought to confess to Blair how important he was to Jim, so he had screwed up his nerve to do so. 

And had been almost overcome with relief and joy to find that his love and need were reciprocated in full. 

Even so, they had taken it slowly, their physical relationship strengthening as Blair’s trust in Jim and in his own confidence grew, until they had finally committed fully to each other in all ways, and they hadn’t looked back since. 

Not that they were ‘out’ at the PD, however, despite long-running rumours about the nature of their partnership. It was no one’s business but their own what they got up to in the privacy of their own home, and what their captain and friend Simon Banks didn’t know officially, he didn’t have to act on. It just was what it was, as much a ‘Jim and Blair’ thing as a ‘sentinel and guide’ thing, and both men were happy to accept it. 

And then Blair had earned Jim’s undying gratitude when he had shyly announced that he had approached his dissertation committee and changed the topic of his paper to a version of the ‘thin blue line’ obfuscation after all, confessing that there was no way he could justify writing about Jim when his objectivity was now non-existent. 

Jim recalled with no little guilt how relieved he had been, but also concerned, knowing how deeply his new lover felt about the whole subject of sentinels. But again Blair had surprised him when he had insisted that he was perfectly content, because after all, he would be getting his much-desired PhD, and also had his very own sentinel to work with and to love. And he would continue to write about Jim, but for Jim’s own benefit. And if so be he finally wrote his findings up as a book, he wouldn’t have to name Jim in it, but publish it as a type of self-help manual for others who might be suffering from the same ‘condition’. 

Yes, Jim had much to be grateful for, and he knew it. And it was nearly all down to the bundle of sleepy guide in his arms. 

Carefully reaching across to the clock on the nightstand, Jim shut off the alarm, knowing that they still had a few minutes before getting up, and preferring to witness Blair’s gradual and natural awakening process while he could. Small twitches and snuffles, along with physiological responses easily detected by sentinel senses mapped the young man’s return to consciousness, and by the time a dishevelled, beard-stubbled face peered myopically up at him from the region of his chest, Jim was grinning widely, and thinking not for the first time how delightful a spectacle his lover presented, grumpy expression notwithstanding. 

“’M’up, wha’time’s it?” the apparition growled, scowl deepening as Jim chuckled unrepentantly. 

“Time enough for a bit more of a cuddle, if you want?” Jim replied, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, and not really surprised when Blair’s cute but disgruntled expression changed to one of much more alert pleasure. 

“Oh, yeah, man, I’m down with that,” he murmured throatily, immediately burrowing back into Jim’s embrace. “Cuddle away, man!” 

And of course Jim wasn’t going to disobey that command. 

“You sleep OK, Jim?” came another muffled query from the face snuggled into his neck. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, babe. And you seemed to settle again OK? No more nightmares.” 

“Nah, no more nightmares,” Blair answered contentedly, and that shelved the topic for the time being as far as the pair was concerned. 

But perhaps in retrospect they should have discussed it a little more after all.  


\-----------------------  


**Chapter 1: A Blast from the Past:**  


**Later that afternoon, MCU bullpen:**  


Seated at his desk, Jim tugged irritably at his constricting collar and tie, glad that he was finally able to relax a little. It had been a bitch of a day so far, court appearances being at the very bottom of his list of favourite cop duties, but in this case at least it had proved to be worthwhile. The sleazy scumbag of a paedophile against whom Jim had been testifying had been found guilty and sentenced to thirty years without parole, and Jim was smugly aware that life in general population for child molesters was harsh indeed. Mulligan couldn’t expect any favours or mercy, and might even find himself at the receiving end of a shiv in the gut, but Jim couldn’t find it in him to care about that. It was a well-deserved conviction, and for once justice had been served. 

Just then the bullpen doors opened to admit his partner, Blair breezing in like a mini whirlwind, dispensing good cheer and greetings all around as he made his way over to Jim’s desk. Jim grinned fondly up at him, fully appreciating the attractive spectacle, and seeing his lover as others did; a carefree spirit unencumbered by harsh reality. But in truth, only Jim knew the complex and insecure character hiding behind the happy façade, and even that was only to a certain extent, although he was working on it. 

“Hey, man! You’re looking smug! Tell me that Mulligan’s history!” 

“Yep, Chief. Thirty years, no parole. He’ll be an old, old man when he gets out. _If_ he gets out!” Jim added darkly. 

“Couldn’t happen to a nicer guy!” Blair replied tightly, his face reflecting both disgust and unhappiness, and Jim new that his tender-hearted guide would be thinking about those poor child victims who would never know innocence or true peace of mind again. But even as Jim reached up to squeeze his partner’s shoulder comfortingly, Blair forcibly shook himself out of his momentary funk and settled down in the chair next to his lover, his smile warm and for Jim alone. 

“So, man, I’m guessing that you have a bit of busy work to keep me occupied, huh? Like I don’t have enough of my own!” he snarked cheerfully. 

And as he pulled the first report from the top of the pile in Jim’s in-tray, Jim’s own grin widened. “But you do it so well!” he mock-whined, batting his eyelashes at a now giggling guide. “And just think,” he added softly for Blair’s ears alone. “The sooner we get done, the sooner we get out of here. And we can celebrate Abe Mulligan’s conviction in style!” 

There was no mistaking the heat in his gaze, and Blair swallowed hard as he felt his own arousal sit up and take notice. 

“Bring it on, man,” he murmured enticingly. “All of a sudden I have a desperate urge to do your paperwork, you stud you!” 

However, all thoughts of either paperwork or celebratory nookie were thoroughly quashed for the pair when Simon’s customary bellow issued forth. “Ellison! Sandburg! My office, now!” 

Exchanging wry grimaces, Jim and Blair rose to their feet as one and made their way to Simon’s inner sanctum as ordered, both of them suddenly beset with a similar instinctive feeling that something unpleasant was in the offing, and they weren’t wrong. 

As Blair preceded Jim into the office, he noted that Simon already had two visitors, although Jim hadn’t mentioned them, so he concluded that thus far their presence hadn’t sparked his sentinel’s interest overmuch. However, when they turned to face the newcomers, one of them looked vaguely familiar, and Blair felt a frisson of unease as Simon made the introductions. He knew that Jim had instantly noted his discomfort by the questioning glance his lover threw at him, but this wasn’t the time to elaborate, so he just offered what he hoped was a reassuring grin in return. 

“Detective Jim Ellison, Blair Sandburg, this is Detective Mitch Grogan and his partner Detective Louis Roberts from Tacoma PD. They’re here regarding a spate of increasingly vicious bank heists that have taken place in and around Tacoma, and it would appear that the gang’s expanding its territory to include Cascade. 

“Take a load off, and we’ll fill you in on what we’ve discussed so far.” 

As Grogan rose to his feet to shake Jim’s offered hand, Jim noted that the man was about the same height as himself, and equally broad and muscular. His thick, sandy hair topped a broad, granite-featured face with hard, piercing grey eyes that appeared to miss nothing. 

On the other hand, his partner, Detective Roberts was slightly shorter, dark haired and softer-looking, with the beginnings of a belly on him, although his expression was just as sharp as Grogan’s. 

“Detective Grogan. Pleased to meet you. And Detective Roberts. Jim Ellison,” he introduced himself formally, “And this is my partner, Blair Sandburg.” 

He couldn’t fail to notice the slight hesitation on his young lover’s part as he also stepped forward to offer his hand. It wasn’t at all like Blair’s habitually open and friendly approach, and Jim was immediately on the alert for any hint of threat to his mate. 

Grogan shook Blair’s hand, his face creased in thought as he studied the smaller man. Taking in the long curls that today were loose around Blair’s shoulders; the earrings and the scruffy flannel shirt, he mused, “You know, you look familiar, Detective Sandburg. I’m sure we’ve met before!” 

Even before Simon could say it, Blair snickered sheepishly as he replied, “Not ‘detective’, Detective Grogan. I’m not a cop, but a grad student working on my diss. I’m just a sort of unpaid consultant here, who got lucky enough to ride along with Jim to collect data for my paper.” 

He deliberately avoided answering Grogan’s question, because he sure as hell didn’t want to face up to the likely repercussions should he admit to recognising the big cop. He knew very well that Jim would be aware of his reticence, and would quiz him on it at the first opportunity, but this wasn’t the time or the place. 

Unaware of, or perhaps simply ignoring any undercurrents of unease, Simon brought the meeting to order, not wishing to waste any more time than necessary. 

“OK, Jim, Blair, I’m going to hand the floor over to Detective Grogan to give you a run-down on the nature of the heists, so listen up, please. Detective Grogan?” 

“OK, gentlemen,” Grogan began, all business now. “So, very briefly, this is what we know. This gang appears to be well-informed about their targeted bank branches, and the heists are slickly carried out, so far with few casualties, although there have been some minor injuries to bank guards and staff on occasion. It suggests to me that they have inside information, but how they obtain it, we don’t yet know. The spate appeared to begin in a couple small towns fairly close to Tacoma before moving into the suburbs of the city itself, but then expanded outwards again towards Cascade. The MO’s always the same. The gang members strike soon after the banks open so that there are generally few customers present, and they always wear masks, even the getaway driver. Rubber masks of ex-presidents, for god’s sake!” then he paused at the quiet but audible comment from Blair, frowning irritably at the interruption. 

“‘Point Break’,” Blair murmured automatically, pinking slightly in embarrassment when all attention turned to him. 

“What are you on about, Sandburg?” Simon grumbled, even as Jim reached over to squeeze his partner’s shoulder supportively. 

“What do you mean, Chief? Do you recognise something about the MO?” 

Offering him a grateful smile, Blair cleared his throat and repeated his observation. “I said, ‘Point Break’, is all. It’s a movie about a bunch of surfers who pull off bank heists. And they also wore masks of past presidents. It’s probably where this gang got the notion from. Maybe a few more ideas too?” 

Jim grinned in response, and nodded his assent, uncaring as to how the others present reacted to his lover’s words. Trust Sandburg to make such apparently obscure connections. His clever mind was like a sponge, absorbing all manner of information with ease, and it was his insight that so often made the difference between a successfully concluded investigation and a lost cause. It might irritate the crap out of Simon, but even he had to admit that Blair’s input was nearly always on the mark, grudging though that admission was. 

However, it appeared that this time their boss wasn’t in the mood to concur. “Oh, come on, Sandburg! A movie? Next you’ll be saying that these guys are wannabe surfers too!” he scoffed, causing Blair to shrink in on himself even as Jim growled in barely-controlled anger. 

“I don’t think that was called for, _sir!_ ” he said quietly but firmly, his expression repressive and resolutely unrepentant. 

Really taking the time to look at the crestfallen young grad student, Simon had the good grace to apologise. “Sorry, Sandburg. Jim’s right. That was uncalled for. But perhaps we should continue…?” and he nodded to Grogan in invitation. 

Obviously interested in the by-play between the Cascade men, Grogan looked from one to the other briefly before continuing. “Right then. So maybe Mr Sandburg has a point about the masks. Can’t say I’ve watched the movie myself, so perhaps I’d better make the effort, huh?” he chuckled, casting a speculative glance at Blair again. 

“Anyhow, what our boss in Tacoma wants is for us to work together to try and get some leads on this gang before they hit Cascade proper. The most recent heist was ten days ago in Pinecrest, so they’re getting closer, it would seem, and due another attempt. What do you think, guys?” 

Whatever undercurrents may or may not have existed between members of the group, their common purpose in intercepting the bank robbers ensured that they would work together, so once Grogan and Roberts had called in to advise their own captain of the decision, they announced their intention to get themselves cheap accommodation at the Days Inn near the marina for the duration of the joint investigation. The group arranged to reconvene in the MCU bright and early in the morning, and they all rose to leave, but not before Grogan suggested meeting up with Jim and Blair for dinner later that evening. 

“Be nice to socialise a bit, and you can give us some recommendations as to where to eat during our stay,” he said jovially, eyes alight with what could have been genuine pleasure, but not as far as Blair was concerned. He had a good idea of what lay behind the man’s superficial bonhomie, and for once wasn’t eager to take the visitors up on their offer. 

However, even though he was growing ever more concerned about his young lover’s uncharacteristically reticent behaviour, and consequently determined to get to the bottom of it, Jim could think of no good reason to turn the offer down without sounding insufferably rude and inhospitable. They therefore agreed to meet up at the hotel at 8.00 pm, then go to one of Jim and Blair’s favourite restaurants near the marina where they knew they could get not only an excellent selection of fresh seafood, but also good steaks for those who preferred red meat. 

Since they were in their own vehicles that day, it was only when they arrived back at the loft that Jim could begin his own investigation into Blair’s overt unease, telling himself firmly that despite his own frustration, he had to keep his cool if he wasn’t to upset his young lover unnecessarily, or even worse, drive him to denial and stubborn silence. 

Arriving back first, Jim parked up the truck and let himself into the loft, going straight to the fridge to appropriate two beers before settling himself on the sofa. As soon as Blair entered the apartment, Jim waved the bottle enticingly at the younger man, while patting the seat beside him. 

“Come and sit down, babe, and let’s at least take a few to unwind. I missed my cuddle earlier, and even if we don’t have time to do much before we have to go out again, I’d like to at least enjoy having you to myself for a bit, greedy as it sounds!” 

Blair chuckled ruefully at that, shaking his head as he moved to do Jim’s bidding. Taking the opened bottle from Jim, he took a healthy swig of the refreshing liquid as he sat, pressing closely against his sentinel’s hard body. 

“Thanks for that, lover,” he murmured. “Hit the spot nicely. And no, you’re not greedy, or if you are, then I am too. Just wish we could keep with ‘Plan ‘A’” he continued wistfully, hitching around a little so that he could meet Jim’s gaze more easily. “Just the two of us celebrating Mulligan’s comeuppance!” 

Jim nodded in assent, but then took the opportunity to begin his gentle interrogation. “I hear you, babe. But it would have been pretty rude of me to snub Grogan’s offer, wouldn’t it? I mean I’m sorry if its interfered with our plans, babe, but then again, it’s not like you to turn down the offer of a night out, or an opportunity to make new connections – study new ‘subjects’. Are you feeling OK, babe?” 

Blair glanced away then, biting his lip in indication of his inner turmoil. Jim felt a fleeting guilt over causing such distress in his lover, but salved his conscience by telling himself that it in the long run it would be to both their benefits. He needed to know where his lover was coming from, and if Blair needed his love and understanding thereafter, however tentatively sought, then he would get it, no question. 

After a long moment, during which Blair was plainly marshalling his thoughts, he turned to look at Jim again, his initial burst of indignation at Jim’s purposeful prodding having drained away and been replaced by sorrowful resignation. The sentinel could read his physiological responses so well that there was no point in even trying to lie. But telling the whole truth was going to be hard, and he wasn’t sure whether he was up to it. But then again, when it came to anything upsetting his guide and lover, Jim was like a dog with a bone, just as unwilling to give it up. 

It was yet to be seen whether he would be as understanding of Blair’s pitiful explanation as the younger man hoped and prayed. 

Sighing deeply, Blair screwed up his nerve and began, although only revealing a few facts for now in the vain hope that it would satisfy his inquisitive lover; not that there was much chance of that, but one never knew. 

“I guess this is going to sound kind of silly, man, but the thing is that I think I’ve met Detective Grogan before. Long before he was a detective, though, Jim. See, you know that stupid dream I had had last night about being chased? Well, it just so happened that he was one of the chasers, and I was the ‘chasee’, if you like. That’s all, man. We were just kids, and it was a long time ago, and best forgotten.” 

Jim regarded him carefully for a long moment before speaking. “Why do I think that there’s a lot more to the story than that, babe? And I have a feeling that friend Grogan hasn’t forgotten at all. But if he thinks he can intimidate you in any way, he’s got another think coming! 

“Now I know you’re quite capable of taking care of yourself, babe, don’t get me wrong. But I _want_ to help, if you’ll let me, Blair. Do you feel able to tell me the whole story, babe? I promise I’ll do my best to listen without comment!” and he offered his young lover a rueful grin. 

In truth, it was the very last thing Blair would have wanted to do, but he found it almost impossible to deny his sentinel anything. And if Jim didn’t like what he heard after all, then at the end of the day they would just have to get over it and move on. He hoped. 

Decision made, he took a couple of deep, calming breaths and began, keeping the account as factual as possible and leaving nothing out even though he deliberately played down the emotional toll the recitation took on him. He told of how he and Naomi had fetched up at a small town to the north of Tacoma – just one more in a never-ending string of temporary locations – and he had been enrolled in the local school. As per usual for him, he was placed in a class higher than his age suggested, and also as per usual, he couldn’t fail to shine, his aptitude and love for learning so deeply instilled in his person even at that tender age. Needless to say, the local kids didn’t take kindly to the hippy brat who upstaged them so effortlessly, and far too many of them were happy to follow the example of their parents, who were easily as biased towards his single, unconventional mom and weren’t inclined to hide their narrow-minded bigotry. 

The young Mitch Grogan was the son of the local Sheriff, and accustomed to be the acknowledged leader of the local youth. Arrogant, physically impressive and self-important, he hadn’t appreciated his customary position as top of the class being usurped by a small, nerdy Jewish kid some years younger than himself, and he made it his goal to make said kid’s life a total misery. Over the few weeks of Blair’s stay in the town, he was continuously hounded and verbally abused, unable and unwilling to involve Naomi because he considered it to be his duty to protect her as much as he could, even at his young age. 

Things came to a head when he once again aced all his tests, and that was enough for Grogan. The older boy, nursing what he considered to be a justifiable grievance, incited a group of his most belligerent accomplices to take their revenge on the upstart, and had chased the younger boy away from school as soon as they could do so unnoticed by the staff. 

His voice cracking and fading in remembered fear and no little shame, Blair briefly recounted how he had shinned up Mrs Danbush’s apple tree in panic, but had ultimately come to grief, falling out of it and breaking his arm. 

Looking up to finally meet Jim’s gaze, his wide eyes mournful and shining with unshed tears of self-deprecating misery and pain, he murmured, “So there it is, Jim. Sad but true. Not one of my better moments, I guess, huh?” 

However, far from seeing the disgust and mockery he might have expected in the early days of their relationship, in Jim’s expression there was only love, understanding and anger. Anger on behalf of his suffering guide, not directed at him at all. 

Jim knew full well that his lover hadn’t told him absolutely everything, his inner pride preventing him from seeking sympathy and as always refraining from apportioning blame even when it was due, but it was enough for Jim to be able to read between the lines, and he didn’t like his conclusions. 

Reaching out, he pulled his lover in for a brief but sincere one-armed hug before putting him away again enough to meet the shy but grateful gaze. His own expression contemplative, his first words actually took Blair somewhat by surprise. 

“So, that was the Mrs Danbush you were referring to when you were talking down David Lash from that dentist’s chair, huh? You did good that day, babe. Did everything right to keep yourself alive.” 

Blair grinned ruefully at that. The honest compliment boosted his flagging ego a little as he replied, “Yeah, man. I guess she made a good impression on me. The local kids seemed to be a bit afraid of her, you know, but turned out that she was really nice, Jim. When I came round, she took me to find Naomi, then drove us both to the nearest hospital to get my arm set. She wasn’t even mad at me for breaking part of her best apple tree! 

“But we moved on again after that, and I didn’t see her again.” 

Jim smiled at that, pleased to see his lover’s mood lighten a little. But there were more important aspects to consider, so his face took on a more serious cast as he continued, albeit more reluctantly. 

“I’m glad to hear that someone was there for you, babe. But now we have to consider what to do about Grogan and Roberts. I guess we should still meet up with them tonight as planned, but I’ll completely understand if you want to cry off. No way do I want you to put up with any sort of mean-minded reminiscing shit, and if he thinks he can play on your past experiences, then he’s got another think coming!” 

Blair grinned sadly at that. “My Blessed Protector!” he murmured, although Jim could tell there was no mockery implied. “I don’t know, Jim. Honestly, it shouldn’t bother me. What happened as kids should have no bearing on how we interact now. We’re supposed to be civilised adults here, and the most important thing is to work together to apprehend those bank robbers. So yes, I’ll go with you tonight. And Roberts seemed like an OK guy after all.” 

Jim squeezed his shoulder comfortingly then, impressed yet again by his smaller partner’s innate resilience. “OK, Chief. If you’re sure? But at the first hint of unpleasantness, we’re out of there, OK? And screw any attempt at an amicable working relationship!”  


\-----------------------  


**Chapter 2: Expect the Unexpected:**  


A couple of hours later, Jim and Blair were in the truck driving the short distance to the Days Inn on their way to their meeting with the Tacoma detectives. Blair was feeling somewhat better, having enjoyed a prolonged cuddle session with Jim, plus a mutually satisfying shared shower, but he was still uncharacteristically quiet as he looked out of the passenger window. He knew that Jim was casting concerned looks at him, but wasn’t really up to assuming his usual carefree ‘happy-go-lucky’ public face. And besides, it wouldn’t fool sentinel senses anyway, so there was no point in trying. He wasn’t exactly surprised then when Jim broke the silence, reaching over to squeeze Blair’s knee with his free hand. 

“Penny for them, Chief? Have you changed your mind about dinner? It’s not too late to turn around and go back home.” 

Blair smiled softly, appreciating Jim’s care for him, but this was something he knew he had to do for his own self-respect. But he also knew that he needed to avoid hurting his lover’s feelings, so he chose his words carefully. 

“I’m OK, lover, really. I mean, I’m not happy, as you can easily tell, but I can deal, man. But there is something I’d like to ask, Jim, and I really don’t want you to take it the wrong way,” and he gazed at his lover’s profile intently, willing Jim to truly hear him. As they were approaching the hotel parking lot by then, he waited until Jim had pulled into an empty space before continuing so he didn’t risk distracting Jim’s attention while driving. 

Turning off the ignition, Jim immediately turned to face his slightly anxious partner, a frown of concern creasing his brow. “What is it, babe? You know you can ask me anything.” 

Blair grinned a little at that, his eyes fond as he reached over to take Jim’s hand. “I know, Big Guy. But sometimes you don’t like what you hear, and as I said, I’m hoping that you won’t take this the wrong way, is all. 

“See, I know that you’ve got my back – you always do – and I know that your protective instinct is particularly strong when it comes to me. And I truly appreciate man, honestly. Because I feel exactly the same about you. But this time I want you to promise me that you’ll let me deal with any bad vibes myself. Please, Jim!” he hurried on when it looked as if Jim was about to interrupt. “I need to do this for me, man. To prove to myself that I’m not still the nerdy wimp Grogan probably thinks I am. And whatever we were saying back in the loft, you do still have to work with these guys, and that won’t exactly be easy if you’ve threatened to knock Grogan’s teeth down his throat, man!” 

He gazed earnestly into Jim’s frowning and unhappy eyes, willing the older man to agree. When Jim’s expression softened to one of resignation rather than annoyance, he relaxed a little, relieved at the sentinel’s reluctant capitulation. “Thanks, Jim,” he murmured sincerely, gently squeezing the larger hand he still held in his own. “It means a lot to me that you’ll let me stand up for myself this time. But then again, if he has the temerity to have a go at you, lover, all bets are off!” he added, not actually joking. 

At that, Jim just had to grin in fond exasperation. Trust his feisty little guide to be more concerned about Jim’s safety and reputation than his own. _And I think **I’m** the one with the over-developed protective instinct!_ he thought wryly. 

“Fair enough, babe,” he replied, reaching up to tuck a stray curl behind his lover’s ear. “I’ll behave, I promise,” he continued affectionately. “Just as long as you know that if it gets out of hand, we’re out of there, OK? I think that perhaps storming out in high dudgeon might be preferable to knocking anyone’s teeth down their throat on this occasion, huh?” 

“‘High dudgeon’, man? Where did that come from?” his lover chuckled incredulously, his eyes now alight with mischievous glee. “You been reading historical bodice-rippers again?” 

Jim just had to laugh, his head thrown back in genuine merriment as the tension was released between them, and as they climbed out of the truck and made their way to the hotel lobby, Blair felt confident enough to deal with anything the evening had to throw at him. 

Well, almost.   


\-------------------------  


Shortly afterwards, the four men were to be found casually strolling around the marina, having decided to walk the short distance from the hotel to the chosen restaurant. It was a pleasant evening for once, and the two Tacoma cops professed themselves happy to take in the sights while they could. As they walked, Jim had deliberately paired up with Mitch Grogan, knowing that Louis Roberts posed no threat to Blair, who was chatting amicably as was his wont. The other man was cheerfully soaking up his guide’s freely-offered information, and Jim figured that there was no side to him, even if he was aware of his partner’s history with the young anthropologist. 

On the other hand, Grogan seemed more than a little miffed to have been side-tracked by Jim, even though he was making a creditable effort at exchanging superficial pleasantries with the Cascade detective. Internally high-fiving himself for both distracting the other cop’s attention from his intended prey, and for so far controlling his own temper and growing urge to pitch the man head first into the bay, Jim maintained his outwardly cool, calm and collected demeanour, while inwardly congratulating himself on his own acting ability. He might not have been able to compete with Blair’s customary Oscar-winning performances, but he wasn’t doing half bad for all that. 

As soon as they had met up with the other two men in the hotel foyer, Jim had sensed immediately that Grogan was looking to intimidate Blair, but even as the man had homed in on his guide, Blair had shot Jim an appealing glance, tacitly asking him to keep his promise and let him deal with it himself. And deal with it he had in that instance, taking Grogan’s offered hand and greeting the man politely with impressive aplomb, even though Jim could hear his lover’s heart galloping in his chest. Blair had completely ignored the speculative and somewhat predatory gaze Grogan had fixed on him, and calmly turned aside instead to greet Detective Roberts. Thwarted for the time being, Grogan had had no choice but to fall in with the others’ general small talk and mutual decision to walk to the restaurant, his attention casually but determinedly appropriated by the big Cascade cop. 

However, Jim was under no illusions that it was the end of the matter, and only hoped that he could keep his cool as the evening progressed.   


\-----------------------  


On reaching Molly’s Seafood Diner, their intended eatery, they were shown to a comfortable booth overlooking the bay where they could enjoy the lights twinkling on the water as night fell. Although Blair had slid in first, with Jim quickly settling beside him, unfortunately there was nothing they could do to prevent Grogan seating himself opposite Blair while a totally unaware and amiable Louis Roberts sat opposite Jim. They ordered a beer apiece and took their menus from the cheerfully smiling young waitress, but then Grogan leaned forward, addressing Blair directly, a synthetically amicable expression plastered over his blunt features. 

“So, Blair…may I call you Blair? What have you been doing with yourself since you left Appleton?” 

Blair’s responding smile was somewhat strained and equally contrived, but he answered politely anyway, while thinking to himself that calling him by his given name was definitely a first coming from Mitch Grogan. 

“Oh, this and that,” he replied flippantly with a disarming shrug before neatly turning the tables on the other man. “So, Mitch, you decided to follow in your father’s footsteps, huh? Becoming a lawman?” 

Grogan frowned at first, then smirked smugly as he admitted, “Well, yeah, I guess you could say that. But no way was I going to be content with just being Sheriff of a nowhere place like Appleton. So I went to college and then to the academy in Tacoma. And the rest is history!” 

He grinned expansively then, including Jim and Louis in his gaze, apparently assuming that they would be equally impressed. And maybe Louis was, but any words of congratulation stuck in Jim’s throat, knowing what he did now about the man’s past. He knew that Blair was tense and nervous beside him, but he forced himself to keep his word and let his lover deal with the situation for as long as possible. 

Unfortunately, Grogan wasn’t about to be diverted again, as he homed in on Blair once more. “You know, Lou, when young Blair here came to our town, he went straight to the top of the class, so I guess I’m not surprised to hear that he’s still at the U. Did you say that you were an anthropologist, Blair? So how come you’re riding with Jim here? I didn’t really catch what you said back in MCU earlier,” he added with clearly _faux_ ingenuousness. 

Surreptitiously squeezing Jim’s thigh under the table, Blair shrugged again, determinedly keeping his cool. “I’ve been writing a paper on the dynamics of a closed society such as the PD, and I applied to Major Crimes to see if I could ride with one of the detectives to gather data. And I was lucky enough to get paired with Jim,” he added, sending his lover a genuine smile this time. “And he’s been very tolerant of me, I have to say. I couldn’t have had a better ride-along.” 

At that point, Jim couldn’t keep his own pride in Blair to himself as he grinned back at his guide, and then faced the two visitors. “What he hasn’t said is that he’s the best partner I’ve even had, bar none. He might not be a cop, but his instincts are spot on, and he’s had a better solve rate than most in the department. And more importantly, I trust him to watch my back.” 

However, although Louis was nodding and smiling in acceptance, the flash of malice in Grogan’s glance betrayed his disbelief and disdain. “Is that so?” he murmured, his words dripping with barely-concealed spite. “Well, who’d a thought? I mean, you never seemed to be that tough to us kids, Blair. Guess you had us fooled, huh? Then again, you managed to win over Ma Danbush, didn’t you?” 

Even as Jim tensed and growled deep in his throat, Blair pinked in anger and no little embarrassment, although his voice and gaze were steady and unflinching as he responded. “Yes, Mitch, I guess I did. Considering I’d just broken a branch from her best apple tree, she was very understanding. Especially when she took me to hospital to get my broken arm set. But then again, you and your cronies didn’t hang around long enough to see that, did you? See the consequences of your actions?” 

Grogan drew back sharply at that, looking as if a puppy he had been playing with had just turned on him. But before he could respond, it was Louis who deliberately defused the potentially contentious atmosphere. 

“So, Blair, when do you think you’ll have that dissertation done? I guess you must have plenty of data to use judging by your record of riding with Jim here. I know there are a fair few PDs around the country who regularly use anthropologists’ expertise now on a consultancy basis. Is that what you’d like to do?” 

Smiling much more genuinely now at Roberts, Blair’s attractive face visibly brightened as he answered, yet still glancing swiftly aside at his lover to make sure Jim was managing to keep a lid on his temper. “Well, you’re right, Louis, insofar as I have enough data now to complete my diss. It’s just a case of tidying it up, then presenting and defending it. But you’re also right about what I’d like to do if I can once I get my PhD, and that would be to keep working with the PD. It’s been a blast, I freely admit, and the adrenaline rush is something else. And although I still love teaching and studying, I want to make a difference; and to be able to keep helping out at the PD and Jim in particular would be the icing on the cake, man.” 

Louis nodded thoughtfully, then threw a disapproving glance over at his partner at Grogan’s faint but still audible derisive snort. However, before the situation could deteriorate again, the waitress came back with their beers and to take their orders. 

“So, what’s good here?” Louis asked, smiling again. “I admit to being a red meat man myself, so how are the steaks?” 

The waitress’ smile widened when Jim immediately spoke up. “I highly recommend the ribeye, Louis. That’s what I’m going to have, with everything!” 

“Fair enough, Jim. Then make that two, please,” and he grinned cheerfully up at the waitress. 

“Three, then,” Grogan added somewhat grudgingly. “I’ll take one also.” 

“Great, sir,” replied the friendly waitress. “And how about you, Blair?” she asked with an even warmer smile. 

“Uh, I’ll have the crab and shrimp salad, please, Maddie. And by the way, congratulations on your results, hon. Will you be going for your Master’s now?” 

The pretty young woman blushed then. “Thanks, Blair. And yes, I think I shall. If you think I can do it?” 

“Absolutely you can, girl. And I’ll give you as much help as you need, OK?” 

Grinning happily, Maddie thanked him again and left to put in their orders, leaving a gently smiling Jim watching her go. 

Turning back to grin at his partner, he said, “Another of your success stories, Chief? I didn’t realise she was one of your students too.” 

Blair blushed again, this time with shy pleasure. “Yeah, man. She was having a bit of trouble when she first started at Rainier, but it wasn’t because she couldn’t do the work. Just needed some encouragement is all, to build up her confidence.” 

“And you would be the ideal person to do that for her, eh, Chief? Good for you!” Jim said sincerely before turning to face the visiting cops again. “That’s what makes Sandburg here such a good teacher and partner. He’s a ‘people person’ through and through, and I for one am most grateful for it! When it comes to dealing with victims of any sort, I’m more than happy to hand over to him. In comparison, my ‘bedside manner’ sucks!” and he chuckled as he winked at a now beet-red partner. 

Louis grinned widely, appreciating Jim’s support for his partner, while Grogan forced a semblance of a smile. But from then onwards, the meal progressed reasonably amicably after all, since Grogan was plainly resigned to temporarily abandoning his hoped-for ‘Blair-baiting’ session in the face of unexpected disapproval from both Ellison and his own partner. 

But it didn’t mean to say that he had given up altogether, though. He just needed to bide his time, and that he was quite prepared to do.  


\-------------------------  


**Later that evening, the loft:**  


As soon as Blair and Jim entered the loft, Blair headed straight for the comfort of the sofa. Leaning his head back against the cushions, he watched with overt affection as his bigger partner automatically checked out the place and set the locks as only a sentinel can. They were both tired, though not wasted since they had only had two beers apiece, but Blair was ruefully aware that their fatigue was emotional as much as physical. Even though Grogan had backed down soon enough when he realised that his behaviour wasn’t eliciting the reactions he had hoped for, conversation was still strained at times despite Louis Roberts’ commendable efforts to be sociable. Which was a shame, because Blair had found himself really liking the other man, and had to wonder how well the partnership actually worked with an attitude like Grogan’s to deal with on a daily basis. 

But then again, he suspected that under most circumstances and work situations as city cops it wouldn’t make that much of a difference. It was just that there was particularly bad blood between Grogan and himself even though he still didn’t really know what he had done to merit it. He pondered sadly that it must be a character failing on his part which had blighted such a large proportion of his itinerant childhood, but there was no point in dwelling on it. It was over now for the most part, and he had found his true role in life, and cherished his place at his sentinel lover’s side. 

At that thought, he looked up and met Jim’s quizzical gaze, a weary but warm grin lifting his generous mouth. “You OK, lover?” he asked. “You look tired, man. I guess you found it as hard as me to put up with that situation, huh? But I want to thank you, Jim. Thank you for letting me deal with Grogan, even though I could tell you wanted to rip his head off! I mean, yes, it was hurtful, but thanks to Louis’s friendliness, we got through it OK, didn’t we?” 

He couldn’t quite contain the faintly anxious tone of his last question, his ever-present lack of confidence raising its ugly head again, but Jim apparently was having none of it, knowing exactly where his young partner was coming from. 

Moving to sit beside Blair, Jim threw his arm around the smaller man’s shoulders. “De nada, babe. I realised that it was important to you, so even though yes, I did have to bite my tongue more than once, I was proud of how you coped. And you’re right. Louis Roberts seems like a genuinely nice guy, so I can’t see any problem working with him. 

“As long as he keeps that jerk of a partner on a tight rein, that is. I don’t think we’ve seen the last of Grogan’s seriously bad ‘tude, babe, sad to say.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure you’re right, Jim. So, the sooner we crack this case, the better, eh? And I don’t know about you, but I feel our bed calling. I’d like to get at least some sleep before we have to start again bright and early!” 

“Ditto, babe,” replied Jim with a grin, rising to his feet and holding out a hand to help his lover up. “But I’m assuming that a nice, long cuddle won’t go amiss either!” and he chuckled fondly when Blair sent him an incendiary look before moving quickly for the stairs, shedding garments as he went in his hurry to comply.  


\------------------------  


**Chapter 3: Deceptive Appearances:**  


**Following morning:**  


As expected, it was an early start for both men as Blair fully intended accompany Jim to work on the new case before heading off to the U for lectures he couldn’t afford to miss. However, Jim insisted that they have a decent breakfast first, happy to prepare the obligatory fresh coffee as well as scrambled eggs and toast while Blair was in the shower. Sitting across from his lover, Jim studied him unobtrusively, internally smirking at the gradual waking process as Blair inhaled a second mug of the Nectar of the Gods. They had both managed to sleep remarkably well considering, especially having first indulged in very gentle, relaxing love-making, but Blair looked decidedly distracted, and Jim’s protective instinct urged him to find out exactly why. 

“Hey, babe, are you still worried about meeting up with Grogan again this morning? Or is there something else bothering you?” he asked gently. 

Blair met his inquisitive gaze with a wry grin and fondly exasperated shake of the head. “Can’t get anything past you, can I, lover? But seriously, although I’m hardly looking forward to this morning’s meeting with Grogan and Louis, there’s something else on my mind which is even more worrying to me, to tell the truth. And I really don’t want to upset you with it either, although it affects both of us,” he tailed off sadly. 

Jim reached over and covered Blair’s hand with his own, squeezing gently as he replied earnestly, “It’s OK, babe. Whatever you need to tell me, go ahead. We promised ourselves that there would be no more secrets between us after all.” 

Blair smiled then, his eyes warm and affectionate. “Thanks, Jim. That’s good of you to say.” But then his expression sobered again as he continued. 

“So, it’s about the diss, man. See, what I was saying to Louis last night is true, Jim. But it’s more than just in need of a tidy up, like I told him. I really have finished it, and it’s ready to submit, but I’m really worried about what’s going to happen now? See, it’s also true that I really want to keep working with you as you know, but now it’s actually done and I can’t hold off handing it in any longer, I’m scared that our hopes and plans might not happen after all. I mean, what if Simon decides he can’t or won’t consider trying to get me an official consultant’s position at the PD, and has to pull my pass? I know you have great control most of the time over the senses, but I’ll still want to ride with you, and I don’t see how I can keep doing that as an unauthorised civilian. Do you think I’m being too pessimistic, Jim?” he added, the entreaty in his voice clear. 

Jim regarded him silently for a long moment, considering his own reactions. He did understand where his young guide was coming from, especially as he knew himself to be guilty of trying not to worry too much about the future of their partnership until he couldn’t avoid the issue any longer, and it would seem that they had now reached that point. He didn’t actually believe that Simon would deliberately block any possibility of an official role for Blair, but just maybe he might not be given any option. But right now Blair needed his reassurance, so that was what he was going to try and supply. 

Sighing deeply, Jim finally spoke, trying to put as much conviction into his voice as possible. “Well, first off, congratulations, babe. I’m glad it’s finished, and you deserve that PhD, babe, no two ways about it. But I believe that Simon will be just as pleased, Chief, and I have to believe that the Chief of Police and Commissioner will be too – enough to want to keep their best investigative team together by whatever means possible. So don’t borrow trouble, babe. Let’s get this joint investigation done and dusted a.s.a.p., and stop worrying about the consequences of handing in and defending that paper. Whatever happens, we’ll face it together, even if it means me leaving the force and finding some other way of protecting the tribe. Trust me on that, OK?” 

Blair offered him a somewhat watery smile then. “Thanks, Jim. I love you, man, but hopefully it won’t come to that, because I know how much the job means to you. Just, thanks for being so understanding.” 

Jim grinned in response. “And on that note, we’d better shake a leg, babe, because we don’t want to be late!” and they rose to their feet, in accord once again, and more than ready to get the investigation underway.  


\----------------------  


A short while later they were to be found in the interview room in Major Crimes that they had commandeered for their meeting with Grogan and Roberts, with Simon also in attendance. Roberts had produced the paperwork available from the individual robberies, which had been gathered from the various local law enforcement agencies involved, and at Simon’s suggestion, Blair immediately set about collating the evidence. It was what he was adept at, and none of the others there had any complaint, barring perhaps Grogan, but even he had no good reason to go against the big captain’s directive. 

While the detectives discussed a plan of action based on the information the Tacoma team had provided thus far, in his corner of the room, Blair was having something of a ‘light bulb’ moment. Even though he had as yet only skimmed through the files, his quick brain had already spotted a number of similarities, and it occurred to him that there was another angle from which to look at the cases. Tuned in as he was to his guide, Jim was immediately aware of a burst of the scent of nervous excitement emanating from Blair, as well as the somewhat elevated heart rate. Turning in his seat to look at his lover, he said, “You OK over there, Chief? Have you spotted something?” 

Roberts followed his gaze, a rather quizzical expression on his face, but prepared to follow Jim’s lead, while Simon harrumphed in his usual response. Although he would never admit it, despite his often dismissive attitude towards the sometimes irritating grad student, he was actually surprisingly fond of the young man and appreciative of his frequently off-the-wall insights; not to mention his beneficial influence on Jim Ellison. 

As for Mitch Grogan, his expression was plainly disdainful, but he had the good sense to keep his mouth shut until Sandburg revealed his undoubtedly ludicrous theory. 

Looking up to meet his listeners’ rapt gazes, Blair swallowed hard, trying not to blush bashfully like an anxious little kid. However, clearing his throat, he spoke firmly enough, needing to convince them of the strength of his belief. 

“OK, guys, this might seem a bit ‘out there’, but had you looked at the casualties occurring at each of the heists? Or more specifically, considered the nature of the victims and their injuries?” When he was answered by puzzled head shakes and murmurs of denial, he continued, his confidence building as he warmed to his theme. 

“What occurs to me is that, in each case, the only casualties have been bank employees, such as tellers or the manager himself in two cases, and also the security guards. In no instance has there been any customer casualty with the exception of one case of an elderly man having a heart attack. No malicious wounding or excessive violence, and all the injuries to the bank staff and guards were minor. Superficial abrasions and bruising only; no gunshot wounds or stabbing. 

“Now I realise that in each case there were only a few customers present at the time of the robberies anyway, which begs the question of how the gang knew the right time to hit. We know that they had to have inside information, but since they were different branches of different banks, there appears to be no common denominator, superficially at least. I mean, there were four hits on branches of the Bank of America, three each on Wells Fargo and Wachovia, and individual hits on several local banks. 

“But look at the security firm they used to hire their guards, man! In each case it’s the same Seattle-based company, ‘Pro-Care Inc.’! There has to be someone in that firm’s employ who is supplying them with the relevant information, which is why the individual guards only ever receive minor injuries. Just enough to look authentic without being life-threatening. What do you think?” and he looked excitedly from one to the other, although studiously avoiding Mitch Grogan’s sneering gaze. 

Jim nodded thoughtfully, his pride in his guide’s idea clearly visible in his expression. “Nice one, Chief. You might well have something there; don’t you think so, sir?” turning back to look inquisitively at his boss. 

And there was no way this time that Simon was going to shoot down the young anthropologist in flames, especially in front of the visiting cops. Besides which, he believed that Sandburg once again might actually have something. “Seems like a good catch to me, Sandburg. So, how about you do a bit more checking up on the company, huh? Put that student research expertise of yours to good use.” 

He wasn’t really surprised at the young man’s somewhat astonished reaction even as the young face lit up like Christmas at his words, although his own response was to add gruffly, “OK then, so get on with it, kid!” He knew Sandburg wouldn’t take offence, understanding his unofficial boss’ discomfort with any sort of overt emotion, but was glad that he’d made the effort for once to show his appreciation. 

With a nod and a smile, Blair rose to his feet. “I’ll get right on it, sir. But I’ll have to leave for the U in an hour or so’s time. But as soon as I can get back here, I’ll carry on with it.” 

With that, he grinned cheerfully at Jim and headed out, intent on using Jim’s computer and knowing that his lover wouldn’t complain, thus failing to hear Grogan’s muttered comment even though everyone else did. 

“Where the hell did that come from? Don’t tell me you actually give any credence to that half-baked theory? He’s barely even glanced at those files!” 

Even as Jim growled in indignation, Simon fixed Grogan with a hard stare. “And why the hell _not_ , Detective Grogan? Detective Ellison and I have had reason to be grateful on many occasions for that young man’s smarts, I’ll have you know, and his uncanny ability to connect the dots is often the reason why so many MCU cases get solved! It’s also one of the reasons why this department has the highest arrest and conviction record in the State, so you can take that look off your face, man!” 

His own expression one of frustrated anger and embarrassment on account of his partner’s recalcitrance, Louis Roberts got to his feet, grabbing Grogan’s arm to force him to follow suit. “I’m sorry, Captain Banks, Jim, but could you excuse us for a moment, please? I need a word with my partner.” 

At Simon’s rather bemused nod of assent, he virtually towed Mitch from the room and once in the corridor, turned on him, angrier than Grogan had ever seen him look before. 

“What the _hell’s_ the matter with you, Mitch?” he hissed furiously. “You’ve been behaving like a total dick ever since we got here – or more specifically, ever since you saw Blair. I don’t care how you think he’s offended you in the past. Or rather, what you did to him, more like. But there’s no place for your petty spite here, man! I like Sandburg, and just because he looks like some sort of flaky hippy academic doesn’t mean to say that he doesn’t do good work here. You know as well as I do that appearances are often deceptive, and he’s sure held in some esteem here, so just can it, OK? Leave the kid alone, let’s get this case sewn up, and get back to Tacoma. 

“And if you want to break up our partnership over this, then go ahead, man, because I sure don’t appreciate seeing this side of you!” 

Within the interview room, Simon glanced inquisitively at his friend, certain that Jim would be listening in. “OK, Jim, man, what’s going on?” he murmured, eyeing his subordinate intently. 

Jim grinned wickedly as he answered. “Roberts just ripped Grogan a new one, sir. Look, when we have a moment, I’ll explain more fully as long as Sandburg’s willing, but for now I’ll just say that Grogan and Sandburg have history, OK? Back from their childhood days. Hence the bad attitude on Grogan’s part. He’s plainly resentful of Blair’s success both here and at the U. 

“But I won’t let it get in the way of the investigation, sir, and neither will Blair.” 

“Fair enough, Jim,” Simon replied thoughtfully. “But I would like to know a bit more about it later if it’s OK with Sandburg. Whatever my assumed attitude towards him, I won’t stand for anyone dissing one of mine!” 

And Jim smiled in satisfaction even as he continued to listen in to the altercation in the corridor, quietly gratified to hear Simon’s assertion that Blair was ‘one of his’, because maybe that meant that his and his guide’s plans for the future might be coming to fruition after all.   


\------------------------  


**Chapter 4: Breaking the Case:**  


Blissfully unaware of the altercation going on back at the interview room, Blair booted up Jim’s computer, intent on beginning his search without delay. With only an hour or so before having to leave for Rainier, he knew he wouldn’t be able to do too much in-depth research, but he was certain that it would be enough time to pull up whatever general information there was available on the company in the public domain, and hopefully long enough for him to put together a few pointers and suggestions for the detectives to work with in his absence. He had no illusions that Grogan would take his ideas on board, but he knew that Jim would, and probably Louis Roberts would also, and that was enough for him. 

Humming quietly to himself, he started by pulling up the company’s history from its creation in 1984 ( _No, really?_ he sniggered inwardly. _Big Brother is watching out for you!_ ) to the present day, taking particular note of its founders and the more note-worthy of the board members and senior management before turning his attention briefly to the workforce. Although it was no more than gut instinct for the time being, one or two of the individuals concerned rang internal alarm bells for him, but with nothing concrete to go on yet, he decided he would come back to them later on his return from Rainier. 

Meanwhile, he jotted down some notes that he thought might be helpful for Jim, and printed off as much information he could from the company’s webpages. He was so deeply engrossed in his task that he nearly jumped out of his skin when Jim’s warm hand landed on his shoulder, and his big lover snickered in his ear. 

“Hey, Chief, sorry to startle you like that,” he said, his affectionate but teasing tone letting Blair know he was nothing of the sort, “but you ought to be making tracks, kiddo, if you don’t want to miss giving those lectures. Don’t think that’ll go down too well with your supervisor, huh? And with your ‘you-know-what’ being handed in soon, you don’t want to have any black marks against you, now do you?” 

Blair chuckled at that, shaking his head fondly. “No, Big Guy, I don’t, and thanks for the warning. I get enough grief from Chancellor Edwards as it is! But you know me when I get stuck into something like this. Time just gets away from me! But anyway, here’s the basic info I’ve pulled up so far, and I’ve jotted down a few ideas as to what possible leads to follow up on, if you want them. 

“So, I’ll get a move on now, but I’ll be back as soon as, OK, man? My afternoon’s clear, so I should be back by lunchtime. 

“See you later, man!” and he squeezed Jim’s shoulder as he picked up his backpack, wishing not for the first time that he could kiss his lover goodbye without anyone taking umbrage. The look on Jim’s handsome face told him that his lover was thinking along similar lines, but it was what it was, and whether it would ever improve, who knew?  


\--------------------------  


With a gentle smile on his face, Jim watched his lover leave the bullpen, automatically following the young man’s progress out of the building and safely on his way to the U. As he listened, he looked over the notes Blair had left, interested to see what his perspicacious guide had come up with. Glancing up, he saw Grogan and Roberts approaching his desk, both looking discomfited and plainly not in accord even if Louis Roberts was at least attempting to appear relaxed and natural. On the other hand, Mitch Grogan was scowling petulantly, and Jim sighed internally, knowing that the morning’s hoped-for cooperation and progress was not going to go well. 

Nevertheless, Louis at least was prepared to try, and he grinned wryly at Jim as he reached his side. “Hey, Jim, sorry about the wait. Just needed to discuss something between us,” he murmured tactfully, shooting a telling glance at his disgruntled partner. 

“So, has Blair come up with something for us already? Looks like he’s been busy,” and he nodded at the sheaf of papers in Jim’s hand. 

Smiling in response, Jim nodded. “Yep, he’s pulled up as much info as he can about Pro-Care Inc., and given me some suggestions about where to start digging. And as soon as he’s finished at the U, he’ll come back here and carry on with the good work. 

“You want to take this back to the interview room? We’ll have a bit more peace and quiet in there to look over this stuff.” 

Louis nodded agreeably although Mitch remained obstinately silent; not that the other two were unduly perturbed. It was up to him to either get over himself and get on with the job, or sulk on the side-lines. 

Returning to the interview room by way of the break room, where they availed themselves of some rather dubious coffee, they seated themselves as before, and Jim handed over the paperwork and Blair’s notes for the visiting detectives to study. Although Grogan barely glanced at them, Louis read through everything carefully, his attention and interest plainly piqued by their contents. 

“So, Blair reckons that it’s very unlikely that the bank staff is involved in any way, huh? I can see his point. If it was just one bank, sure, but because several different banks were hit, there wouldn’t be any obvious common denominator. I can also see why he might believe that the security firm might be the source of the insider information, but it’ll take some serious digging to try and pin down any individuals, I’m thinking.” 

Jim nodded in assent, glad that Roberts was taking Blair’s suggestions seriously, but also agreeing that the in-depth investigating was going to take some doing. However, before he could offer his opinion, Grogan threw the handful of notes he had been clutching rudely down on the table. 

“Oh, for God’s sake! Why are we wasting time on this crap? Since when did the airy-fairy notions of some smartass student replace solid police work? We should be looking for concrete leads, not suppositions! I’m betting that this security firm has nothing to do with the gang at all. It’s pure speculation, is what it is!” 

That was enough for Jim. Although by a gargantuan effort he managed not to reach across the table and physically throttle the boorish idiot, he couldn’t remain silent in the face of such bigoted stupidity. 

“What the hell’s the matter with you, man?” he snarled. “Weren’t you listening when Captain Banks told you how much Blair Sandburg has helped the department’s solve rate? So he’s not a cop. So what? What the fuck has that got to do with anything? 

“But one thing you’d better not forget, you ill-mannered cretin. Unofficial or not, Sandburg’s my partner by choice, and _no one_ disrespects him in my hearing and gets away with it, visiting cop or not!” 

It was apparently enough for Louis Roberts also, and he pushed himself to his feet as he glared down at his unrepentant partner. “OK, that’s enough!” he growled. “Jim’s right, and I for one am prepared to take his and his captain’s word for it that Blair’s work should be taken seriously. We’ve had cause to use consultant anthropologists in the past, with good results, I might add, as you well know! Just because Blair’s not official doesn’t mean that his suggestions should be disregarded. If nothing else, it’s a good starting point, and it’s more than we had to begin with. Just where are you coming from, Mitch? Explain it to me – to both of us – what you’ve got against the kid? 

“Because if you keep on like this, man, our partnership’s done, you hear me?” and the threat in his tone was unmistakeable. 

Faced with two equally furious and unsympathetic inquisitors, Grogan’s temper boiled over, his self-righteous indignation unleashing his long-held grudge in a torrent of angry words. 

“What do I have against that little prick? Well, I’ll tell you, you fucking bleeding-heart hypocrites! He ruined my life! Came to our town uninvited, stayed maybe a couple months, and in that time, he _ruined my life!_

“So he and that hippy whore of a mother arrive in town, and he starts school. And straight away he’s the teacher’s pet. Smart-assed little bastard gets put into my class, and goes straight to the top, like I already told you. So me and my friends decided to take him down a peg or two, OK? He’s undermining my credibility, and I wasn’t having it. 

“But the stupid little prick goes and climbs up one of Ma Danbush’s apple trees, and that woman was something else, I’ll tell you! None of us kids went anywhere near her, she was so mean and bad-tempered. Even to me, the Sheriff’s son! 

“But did she punish that little Jew-boy for breaking her tree? No! She just took him to the hospital to get his arm fixed, then came back and reported us to my Dad. And to the teacher and anyone else who’d listen. Didn’t matter that the kid and his mom left town after that. My name was mud! Thanks to that little shit, I knew I had to get out of town as soon as I was old enough, because no one looked at me the same again. Even my so-called fucking friends turned on me to save their own sorry asses! And even though I’ve done well in Tacoma, I still can’t go back to Appleton without some asshole commenting on my past. Small town folks have long memories and they never let go. 

“I never thought I’d see that little bastard again, but here he is, still a smartass, and still giving me grief. And I resent the fact that you – both of you – prefer to take the side of a hippy fag like that over an experienced detective!” 

By the time he’d finished his diatribe, he was red in the face and puffed up with the unearned vanity he had deliberately nurtured and hidden behind for so long, still aggrieved at the perceived unfairness of it all, and genuinely perplexed at the adverse reaction he witnessed in both listeners. 

Louis Roberts couldn’t think of anything to say in response. Shocked and disgusted, he simply shook his head in dismay and turned to Jim. “I’m really sorry, Jim. I don’t know what to say, man. Just, I’m sorry, OK? 

“Look, I’m still happy to work with you guys, but I guess it’s up to you now. I can’t and won’t speak for my – uh – ‘partner’, but I’d still like to crack this case. And then get back to Tacoma to re-think my options. Does that work for you? I can understand if you don’t want anything to do with us as far as working closely together is concerned.” 

Jim ignored the flabbergasted expression on Grogan’s face as the man gazed open-mouthed from one to the other, his attention fixed on Louis. 

Offering the other cop a rueful grin he said, “Not your fault, Louis. And I’m sorry too that you seem to’ve been just as blindsided as me, by the looks of things. For what it’s worth, I’m happy to keep working with you, at least, but there’s no way I’ll allow Blair to suffer from any more of your partner’s unwarranted spite, and I can say with certainty that Simon Banks won’t tolerate it either. You know I’ll have to take this to him, don’t you?” 

Louis nodded resignedly. “Sure, Jim. He has to know what’s going down, I understand that. So, while you’re bringing him up to speed, is there a computer I can borrow for a while so’s I can get on with these searches?” 

Jim smiled grimly, appreciating the other’s understanding. “Yeah, Louis. There’s one set up in the corner of the bullpen for general use – Rhonda, Simon’s secretary will show you which one and get you the password. Good hunting!” and without another word, or even a glance at the still-fuming Grogan, he left the room and headed immediately for Simon’s office.   


\--------------------  


Rubbing his hand over his face as if to erase the look of disgust and dismay from his dark features, Simon sat back in his chair with a deep sigh. “Shit, Jim, I don’t need this, man!” he muttered, although the disappointment and anger in his tone wasn’t directed at his friend and subordinate. 

“I know you said that there was bad blood between Sandburg and that Tacoma cop, but who’d a thought the man could harbour such a lasting grudge, huh? Sounds seriously disturbed to me, but what do I know? 

“But in all good faith, I can’t order Grogan off the case, because it was theirs after all. So it’s up to you if you want to continue with it or not. I wouldn’t blame you if you and Sandburg both want out, but I’m thinking that you’d like to see it through whatever. If you think that the kid’s going to get more grief, though, I can put H and Rafe on it instead.” 

Jim looked away for a moment, staring out of the window while he thought through his response. For his own part, for sure he didn’t want to leave a case unsolved if he could do anything about it, but he wondered if he had the right to answer for his guide. He knew only too well that Blair would immediately take the weight of the world on his shoulders once he learned about the rift between the Tacoma men, blaming himself for being the cause of it, however unintentional. But on the other hand, the young man was just as resolute as Jim when it came to following through with an investigation and particularly in backing up his sentinel, so in all honesty Jim didn’t have the right to deny him the opportunity either; much as he’d like to. 

Turning back to face Simon, he said, “Thanks for offering me an ‘out’, boss, but you know me well enough to know that I want to get to the bottom of this. Especially as Blair’s already given us a few good ideas to run with. And you also know that Blair’s going to want to stick with it too. He’s that loyal to me; and to the department too; and you know how he’ll always put just about everybody and everything before his own needs. So I think we’ll stick at it for the time being at least, sir. 

“But I give you fair warning that I’m not letting this go, sir. Once we’re done, I want to see Grogan taken to task for his attitude towards Blair, because apart from being unforgivable, who knows if it’s just the tip of the iceberg? Like you, I think the guy’s seriously disturbed, and there’s no place on any force anywhere for a dangerous bigot like that.” 

“I hear you, Jim,” Simon agreed with a resigned sigh. “And for what it’s worth, I agree with you. I’m fairly well acquainted with their captain, my opposite number in the Tacoma PD, and I think he’ll act on anything I report back to him, especially if Grogan’s partner is on the same page as us. You just have to wonder if this is just the latest in a longer list of such incidents which so far has been kept under the radar. You and I both know that partners are renowned for covering for each other, but perhaps for Roberts this is the final straw and he’s not prepared to play anymore. 

“So anyhow, carry on with your investigation, but keep me updated, OK? About everything, Jim. And tell Blair I’ve got his back, OK?” 

Jim smiled then, his appreciation for his friend’s words and support apparent in his cornflower blue gaze. “Thanks, sir. Will do. And when Blair gets back from the U, I know he’ll want to get straight back into his research. 

“Later, sir,” and with a quick salute, he left the office, determined to get on with the case despite Grogan’s toxic attitude. 

But let the man lift one finger towards his guide, and he would never know what hit him.   


\-----------------------  


**Early afternoon, same day:**  


Jim cast a fond glance over at his partner, who was beavering away again at Jim’s computer, his lower lip caught between his teeth in an unconscious indication of his deep concentration. Roberts was working quietly on the spare computer in the corner, while there was no sign of Grogan, much to Jim’s satisfaction. So far, he had been able to keep the news of the major bust-up between the Tacoma cops from his partner, wanting to shield him from the inevitable fall-out for as long as possible. He knew that Blair would probably take him to task for his over-protective stance, but knowing how his tender-hearted guide would react, he really did want to allow the young man a little more peace of mind while he could. 

Eventually, however, Blair looked up from the screen and frowned as he gazed around the bullpen, ending up with his eyes fixed on Jim. 

“Hey, man, isn’t Grogan back from wherever he went yet? I guessed that he had his own leads to follow up on, but he’s been gone a while hasn’t he? What’s going on, Jim?” 

There was no mistaking the growing suspicion in his tone, and Jim sighed. Busted. 

“To be honest, Chief, I neither know nor care where that asshole is right now, and I don’t think Louis is overly keen for him to return either. Look, I could do with a break, so let’s go and grab some of that swill they call coffee from the Break Room, and I’ll fill you in, OK?” 

Looking both perplexed and somewhat anxious, Blair nodded and got to his feet, waiting for Jim to join him. As they crossed the bullpen, Louis Roberts glanced up from his work station and offered both men a brief, uncomfortable half-grin before quickly returning his gaze to the screen before him. 

Even more bemused now, Blair whispered almost sub-vocally, “What was that about, man? What’s going on?” 

“Not yet, Sandburg!” Jim snapped irritably, then immediately sighed heavily at the flash of hurt on his lover’s face, chagrined at his lack of tact. 

“Look, I’m sorry, Chief, but just let’s get to the Break Room, huh? Be patient for just a little longer, OK?” and with that he took Blair’s arm and ushered him gently but briskly into the rather shabby room after making sure that they were alone. 

As soon as they had settled down with their mugs of coffee, more for appearances’ sake than with the intention of actually drinking them, Jim immediately commenced with his explanation. Although he kept the sordid details to a minimum, he left nothing important out, knowing that Blair deserved to learn exactly what had transpired in his absence, and, indeed, even before he left the PD. 

Needless to say, Blair was deeply shocked and hurt, and his expression was devastated when he raised wide, mournful eyes to meet Jim’s worried gaze. And just as Jim expected, all his lover’s disgust and disillusion was self-directed. 

“Oh, man! I knew he hated me, but that was a given really, and I honestly didn’t think it would affect the job too much. I’m so sorry, Jim. I just thought that as long as I kept out of his face we could at least work together professionally to close the case. Guess I was wrong, huh? 

“But I don’t understand man. What’s so wrong with me that my mere existence can blight another’s life so deeply? I swear, I _swear_ I didn’t intend to, man! As a kid, all I ever wanted was to fit in and be accepted, but it just never happened! 

“Can _you_ explain it to me, Jim? I wish that _someone_ would!” 

Heart breaking for the hurting Child Blair, and almost overwhelmed with love and sympathy for Blair the young adult, Jim reached over and took his hand, gently squeezing the smaller man’s as he gazed intently into sorrowful blue eyes. “Listen to me, babe, and _hear_ me, Blair! You did nothing wrong. Not then, and not now. None of this was your fault, Chief. Believe me when I tell you that far from having anything ‘wrong’ with you, you’re the most compassionate, sensitive and intelligent man I have ever known, bar none! You’ve mentioned before how often you’ve suffered simply by being the youngest, smallest and smartest in the class, but again, it’s NOT YOUR FAULT! And the people who really matter; the people you should be listening to; we all know this. And love you for who you are. 

“And that’s not just my opinion, babe. Simon may growl and snarl at you, but he thinks the world of you, kiddo, you’d better believe it! And he told me just now to tell you that he’s got your back, OK?” 

This last comment didn’t exactly elicit the response he would have liked, because Blair blanched dramatically, murmuring, “Oh goddess! Does he know everything, man? What did you tell him, Jim? Please don’t tell me that he knows all about that whole sorry interlude! What must he think of me?” 

Shaking his head briskly, Jim answered quickly, “No, Chief. I didn’t tell him anything other than there was bad blood between you and Grogan. I wouldn’t break your confidence like that, babe, I swear. If you want to go into more detail in due course, that’ll be up to you, but in the meantime, he’s on your side, Chief. He’s on _both_ our sides!” 

Blair regarded him intently for a long moment, but he could clearly see that Jim’s sincerity was genuine, so eventually he lowered his gaze to the table top and sighed wearily. However, before an increasingly worried Jim could comment further, he gave himself a physical and mental shake and raised his eyes again, his expression now one of determination and no little courage. 

“OK, man. Thanks for explaining the situation, Jim, and thanks for your support, lover. It means a lot to me, but now we need to get on. Before we came in here, I’d just pulled up something interesting which I’d like to run by you and Louis. It’ll probably seem a bit far-fetched, but I have a gut feeling, if you will, that it could be important.” 

Getting to his feet, his expression telegraphing his love for and pride in his guide’s courage and resilience, Jim smiled grimly as he held out his hand to help Blair to his feet. 

“Gut feeling, eh? Well, babe, if it works for you, then it works for me too. Let’s get moving and you can explain everything to me and Louis…” and throwing Jim a grateful smile over his shoulder, Blair preceded him from the room, both men’s concentration once more fixed firmly on the investigation.   


\---------------------  


**Chapter 5: Game’s Up:**  


Once more in the interview room, Jim and Louis listened with rapt attention to the information that Blair had managed to procure, and the conclusions he had drawn from it. Grogan was still making himself scarce, following up no doubt on his own hunches, but none of those present spared him more than a passing thought. 

“See, guys,” Blair said eagerly, “when I was pulling up stuff about the security company’s founders and senior management, I noticed that the Personnel Director was one Jonathan Banning, the son of co-founder Michael Banning. According to his profile on his personal webpage, our Jonathan is seriously into extreme sports like skydiving, free-climbing and the like. Although it doesn’t mention surfing _per se,_ ” he added with a smirk, referring to the preferred activity of the gang in the movie. “Anyway, he belongs to a group of like-minded folks who swap stories and share their lawful experiences quite openly on their dedicated website, ‘Action Aztecs’, if you can believe it! 

“Anyhow, I thought it was worth checking into, so I dug a little deeper and found out that Jo-boy also likes playing the ponies, and is frequently mentioned in society columns as attending the races along with other corporate types and the so-called ‘social elite’. And call me cynical if you like, but thanks to my intimate knowledge of betting and bookies, courtesy of Cousin Robert, it occurred to me that perhaps he was losing a bit too much, and needed to make up the deficit to maintain both his reputation and his lifestyle. And what better way to do it but to get his greedy, thrill-seeking acquaintances to do it for him using the information he could surely provide through _his_ intimate knowledge of the individual banks’ locations, routines, security systems and guards? 

“I thought it sounded too good to be true, even to my over-active imagination,” he continued with a sheepish grin and disarming shrug of the shoulders, “but when I called up Seattle PD earlier today, they told me something very interesting.” 

He paused for breath, gazing from Jim to Louis and back, anxiously seeking indications of their continuing willingness to suspend their disbelief and give him the benefit of the doubt. His concern was answered positively when Jim leaned forward, demanding, “Well, come on, Chief! Don’t leave us in suspense! What else have you found out?” 

Blair blushed then, his bashfulness returning in full force. 

“Um, well, I asked to speak to someone in Records, and although I didn’t actually use your identity, Jim, I might have implied that I was calling on your behalf, and got to speak to a really helpful clerk named Sylvia. And she was willing to check and see if Jonathan Banning’s name popped up anywhere. 

“Although she didn’t have the authority to send me a copy of the file, a couple months’ ago, Jonathan was arrested outside a prestigious nightclub for being Drunk and Disorderly. His lawyer soon got the charges dropped, but apparently our Jonathan’s credit card was refused when he tried to settle up a sizeable bar tab, and he wasn’t amused. Took a swing at the doorman when he was asked to leave and just happened to be spotted by a passing patrol unit. 

“Anyway, long story short, Daddy quickly paid the outstanding debt, plus a nice bit of compensation for the doorman, and nothing more was said. But I think it answers the question about Jonathan being short of funds, doesn’t it? Perhaps enough to be willing to organise a heist or two to fill up the coffers? Pay off his gambling debts?” 

By the time he wound down, there was a wicked grin plastered across Jim’s handsome features, which was mirrored on Louis Roberts’ also. 

“You know, Chief, you really do amaze me,” Jim chuckled in satisfaction. “I’m not sure just how you do it, but you always seem to be able to conjure up the most miraculous concepts out of apparently unconnected clues, and come up with the right answers. And I think you might well have done it again. Well done, kiddo!” 

Louis echoed his sentiments, and a very relieved Blair sat back in his seat. “Thanks, guys. For bearing with me, even though it sounded incredible. But what do we do now? How can we prove it?” 

All three considered the question, faces creased in thought. Eventually, Louis looked up at his new friends and made his decision as the investigation’s lead in Grogan’s absence. 

“Well, I for one think that Blair’s on the right track, so I’m thinking that perhaps I should start with questioning the security guards injured in the attacks again. Their written reports are in the files, but don’t amount to much. I know you’ve also suggested that the bank personnel are probably innocent, but of the security guards, I’m certain there must be at least one of them who would have been actively involved with the heists, not just collateral damage and window dressing. And if I can find him or them, perhaps I can get them to roll over on their boss, huh? Let them know that even a cut of the takings isn’t worth going down for.” 

Jim nodded in agreement. “I think you’re right, Louis, and if you want help doing it, I’m in.” 

“Me too, if you need me,” Blair chimed in, eager to do his part. 

Louis grinned at them both. “Thanks guys, the more the merrier, I’m thinking. And ideally it would be great if we found one who could clue us in on the next heist so we could catch the assholes in the act! But that’s wishful thinking, I know. 

“So, let’s get stuck into questioning those guards, want to?” 

So they did.  


\--------------------  


**Two days later:**  


Back in the MCU bullpen, Jim and Blair were once more awaiting the arrival of Louis Roberts, although it was highly unlikely that this time he would be accompanied by Mitch Grogan. And neither man had any reason to feel disappointed at that. 

In the days since they decided to follow up on Blair’s suggestion and question the security guards in each location, Louis Roberts had returned to Tacoma to do the honours for the branches closer to his city while Jim and Blair, with Simon’s blessing, questioned those in the locations nearer to Cascade. They had no idea as to whether Grogan was involved, but didn’t think it would be any loss to his partner if he wasn’t. 

The first break had come when Jim and Blair had interviewed the guard from the Pinecrest heist, Jim’s senses telling him almost immediately that the superficially calm and collected middle-aged ex-cop was anything but. Although initially stubbornly protesting his innocence, under Jim’s persistent and effective interrogation he finally caved, and confessed to being paid to both provide extra details of the branch’s routines and refrain from actively attempting to do his job. He had believed that the superficial bruises he had gathered from ‘resisting’ the robbers would prove his non-involvement in any way, and he was genuinely baffled as to how the connection had been made. 

And he wasn’t in the least bit gratified to learn that it was Detective Ellison’s civilian partner who had joined the dots so effectively. 

Although the man wasn’t able to identify the individuals who had carried out the actual raid, that information being on a need-to-know basis, he could and did point the finger at the man who had originally approached him with the proposition, and that was none other than his Personnel Director at Pro-Care Inc., one Mr Jonathan Banning. 

Armed with that confession, Jim and Blair immediately contacted Louis to let him know about their breakthrough, and the Tacoma cop arranged to return to Cascade as soon as possible, having himself gathered a little more information of his own which he wanted to share with them. 

“You OK, Chief?” Jim asked quietly, studying his somewhat jittery companion. “You look like you’re about to take off. Something bothering you?” 

Blair gazed up at his bigger lover, his expression affectionate despite his nerves. “Sorry, man. It’s silly really. I mean, I’m really looking forward to seeing Louis again, but I’m just hoping that he doesn’t bring Mitch Grogan with him again. I mean, he hasn’t mentioned the guy recently, but they might still be working the case together whether they like it or not.” 

Jim shook his head fondly, and reached over to squeeze the smaller man’s shoulder comfortingly. “I don’t think that’ll happen, Chief. From what Louis _didn’t_ say when I spoke to him, I’m thinking that that partnership’s done. And no, don’t even _think_ of feeling guilty over that! Louis is a good guy – one of the best – and Grogan, well, let’s just say he isn’t. And I won’t be in the least surprised to hear that he’s on disciplinary once Simon’s gotten through with reporting on him to Captain Mallory over at Tacoma PD’s Major Crimes. 

“Anyhow, although I’m guessing that we won’t have a lot more to do with winding up this business since it’s Louis’ case after all, I’m just glad we could help.” 

Blair smiled at that, and nodded in agreement. “Yeah, me too, Big Guy. And I was so proud of how you handled that interview, man. Your senses were amazing, lover, really!” he added in an undertone meant for Jim’s ears only. 

Jim grinned at his words, and reached up to ruffle his guide’s curls affectionately. “Thanks, kiddo,” he replied equally quietly. “But I couldn’t have done it without you. Even if I can handle the senses pretty well now, it’s easier with you nearby, and after all, it was your inspiration that gave us the lead in the first place, so praise where it’s due, Chief. 

“And here comes Louis now,” he added, nodding towards the bullpen door. 

“And don’t worry, babe,” he added softly with a smile. “He’s on his own!”  


\-----------------------  


**Later, at Barney’s Bar:**  


Settled in a comfortable booth, Jim, Blair and Louis raised their glasses in a toast. They were taking a late lunch, making the most of the opportunity to socialise for an hour or so before Louis had to set off back to Tacoma, and also to celebrate what was almost certainly about to be the successful conclusion of their joint investigation. 

“To the good guys!” Jim said with a grin. “It’s always satisfying when a plan comes together, huh?” 

“You bet, Jim,” Louis replied. “And it wouldn’t have been anything like as easy without your input, Blair,” he added, causing the younger man to blush in shy pleasure. 

“Thanks, Louis, that’s nice of you to say,” he murmured. “But I’m glad it worked out. It was only a hunch after all.” 

“Somehow I don’t believe that,” the other man replied. “Or if it was, it was an informed one, so don’t do yourself down. And as soon as I get back to the PD tomorrow, I’ll be serving those warrants on Banning, and even if there’s not a whole lot of material evidence to be found to begin with, we’ve got him, and that’s good enough for me.” 

The other two nodded in satisfied agreement, thinking about the information they had pooled earlier. 

As soon as Louis had arrived in the bullpen, the three had wasted no time in discussing their progress, gratified to find that between them they had gathered a significant amount of evidence, apparently enough to solve the case once it was carefully applied. He might not have had the benefit of sentinel senses, but Louis was a good detective in his own right, and he had also had some luck with one of his interviewees from one of the earlier heists in the series. Like the guard interviewed by Jim, this one also believed that his minor scrapes and bruising would be sufficient to divert any untoward attention from him, but once convinced of Louis’ determination to take it further, he too had given up the name of Jonathan Banning. As Louis had told him, and as he had commented to Jim and Blair beforehand, the threat of doing serious time wasn’t worth the percentage of the take that the man had been promised once the spoils had been shared out. 

With two such witnesses, and a warrant to look into Banning’s finances and phone records as well as his property, Louis was closing in on his prey, certain in his own mind that it was now just a matter of time before the crooked Personnel Director was brought to justice. There was no way that he would be allowed to hide behind his status either within the company or in polite society; Louis would see to that with the full backing of his department head and Tacoma’s Chief of Police. 

Of course, whether he could be ‘persuaded’ to roll over on his accomplices was yet to be seen, but they could but hope. And without its leader and instigator, the gang would almost inevitably disperse, and only time would tell if they could be brought to justice individually and collectively. 

All in all, although it might seem a little premature to be celebrating their success, the three men felt that they were justified insofar as the case was well on its way to closure, knowing that Louis and his partner would continue to work diligently to make sure of it. 

Louis and his _new_ partner, that was. 

Because that was another piece news that had cheered up Blair and Jim no end, knowing that ultimately it would benefit Louis also. 

Although Blair hadn’t wanted to bring up the subject of Grogan’s absence despite his desire to learn of the other detective’s current whereabouts, Louis understood that the young man deserved some reassurance in that respect. Which was why, on his arrival in MCU, even before they had begun to compare notes, Louis had said quietly but kindly, “Don’t worry, Blair. Mitch Grogan won’t be coming back here, I promise. And to be honest, I didn’t even have much to do with the decision. It was pretty much his own doing, and although I’m sorry in a way that two years’ of working together have ended so unpleasantly, it’s almost a relief. But we’ll talk about it later, if you want to. 

“In the meantime, I’ve got some information too…” and their joint discussion had gotten underway. 

However, in the more congenial atmosphere of the bar, Louis had been more forthcoming about Grogan’s fate. He explained that Mitch had refused to work with Louis on the interviews, claiming that it was a waste of time. Instead, he had thrown himself into a search for information from his various snitches and contacts, believing that whatever the word was on the street, it had to have more value than the half-assed theories of a pathetic little academic like Sandburg. 

Having already been apprised of the unpleasant incident at Cascade PD’s Major Crimes by his counterpart, Captain Simon Banks, Captain Mallory had called both of his detectives into his office as soon as they had arrived back in Tacoma, determined to get to the bottom of the complaint. Questioned as regards his behaviour, Grogan’s temper had apparently gotten the better of him, and he had accused Roberts of failing to back him up and siding with the Cascade pair. Louis didn’t elaborate, ever the more ethical of the partners whether Grogan deserved his loyalty or not, but Jim could easily imagine Grogan hanging himself out to dry if his outburst in front of his boss was anything like what they had witnessed earlier. 

The upshot was that Grogan had been temporarily suspended until he could be scheduled for a mandatory psych evaluation, after which his future would be decided by Tacoma PD’s Powers that Be. And as yet, it was anyone’s guess how that would pan out. 

In the meantime, Louis had been partnered with a relatively recently recruited, but very capable detective named Jessica (Jess) McGuire, and he was more than happy with the arrangement. In fact, by the twinkle in his friend’s eye, Blair fancied that there would be an extremely successful partnership in the making, and he couldn’t help but be glad for Louis. 

Eventually, their convivial meal done, the three men parted company with genuine words of affection and admiration exchanged. Louis thanked the Cascade men once again for their cooperation and promised to keep Jim and Blair in the loop as to his progress on the case, and all three promised to keep in touch in the future. 

Sketching Jim and Blair a cheerful salute, Louis went to collect his car for the lengthy drive back to Tacoma, while Jim and Blair headed back to the bullpen to finish off some paperwork before heading for home. Unless anything extraordinary went down, Jim would be resuming his own caseload as from the morning, and he wanted to get a head start on the necessary but tedious routine work while he had his willing helper with him. 

With his arm draped comfortably around Blair’s shoulders, Jim asked his unusually silent partner, “You OK, Chief? You look like you’re having deep thoughts. Are you still worried about Grogan?” 

Blair grinned wryly up at his lover, not in the least offended by the gentle enquiry. He knew that it was just Jim’s way, and that his lover genuinely cared about him. It had taken some getting used to, because Blair had never before had anyone care for or about him like this; even his mom Naomi could never be relied on to be there for him, although he knew she loved him dearly after her own fashion. But he truly appreciated it now, and was only too glad to reciprocate in his turn. 

“I’m fine, man, honestly. I mean, yes, I was thinking about Grogan, but only because I’m sorry it came to this. I still don’t understand where he was coming from really, but I’m glad that Louis doesn’t have to put up with it any longer. And I’d say that Louis’s content with his new partner, wouldn’t you agree?” and there was a decidedly mischievous glint in his wide blue eyes as he chuckled wickedly. 

Jim’s grin widened in response. “Yeah, I think you’re right, babe. But it’d better not get _too_ close a partnership if they want to keep riding together.” 

Blair looked thoughtful then, his mood changing abruptly. “Yep, there is that,” he mused. “Guess it’s a good job I’m not looking to go to the academy, isn’t it? If I was a cop too, I couldn’t ride with you. That is, if we were found out,” he ended with an unhappy frown. 

By that time they had arrived at the PD and were in no position to continue such a potentially troubling conversation, so Jim merely whispered, “Later, babe, OK? We’ll talk about this stuff later, I promise!” 

And Blair had to be content with that.  


\-------------------------------  


**Chapter 6: A Just Reward:**  


**Two weeks later, Rainier University:**  


“Congratulations, babe, I knew it’d be fine! So, how does it feel to be Doctor Sandburg?” Jim’s smile was wide as he opened his arms to receive his flushed and excited partner who had just emerged from the room where he had successfully defended his paper. Although Jim knew only too well that his ever self-effacing guide had been anxious about the outcome, he himself had had no such concerns, and as he had unashamedly listened in to his lover’s knowledgeable and commanding defence, it didn’t surprise him in the least when the head of his dissertation committee, none other than the renowned Dr Eli Stoddard himself, hadn’t kept him waiting for their unanimous decision. 

Still buzzed from adrenalin, Blair’s smile was so wide and happy Jim was almost dazzled by its intensity. “Oh, man! Oh Jim! I did it! I _did_ it! And so much of it is thanks to you, man. I can’t believe it!” 

The two hugged unashamedly for long moments until a gentle cough behind them distracted them and they broke apart, still grinning like loons. 

“Congratulations, dear boy!” Eli said warmly, holding out his hand for Blair to shake. “I knew you could do it, my boy, even if it wasn’t your first choice of topic!” and he winked knowingly at the pair before continuing, “but very well done indeed, Blair. Dr Sandburg! Now, have you given any thought to how you want to apply your achievement?” 

Blair’s smile for his friend and long-time mentor was warm and appreciative, but he knew that he wasn’t yet in a position to make a firm decision, and needed to explain it to Eli as best he could. 

“I have, Eli, but a lot will depend on what happens now at the PD. I truly appreciate your invitation to join you on faculty. But under what conditions I don’t yet know. Can you bear with me a little longer?” 

Eli nodded affably. “No problem, my boy. I understand, and am sure that you and Detective Ellison here will make the right decision in due course. Meanwhile, congratulations again, my boy. And I think I can speak for all my fellow committee members when I say that you have done this university proud!” 

With a final nod and smile, he left the pair alone, only for them to be surrounded by the rest of the dissertation committee, who also wanted to congratulate Blair in person. 

It was only after they were finally alone and able to leave together that Blair began to flag, his adrenalin-fuelled energy rapidly draining away. 

“You OK, Chief?” Jim asked, instantly sensing when his young lover began to droop somewhat beneath his comforting arm. 

Leaning a little more heavily into Jim’s side, Blair smiled up at him, eyes still warm even if he was looking a bit strained. “Yeah, I’m fine, lover. Really. It’s just hit me is all – like coming down from the biggest rollercoaster ever! But it’s a good feeling, man. It’ll take me a while to really accept it though. Dr Sandburg! Wow!” 

“Yeah, babe. Wow!” Jim replied in gentle mimicry. “So, you want to have a celebratory lunch? I think you deserve it. And we can do a lot more celebrating tonight too,” he added with a decidedly lascivious leer, causing Blair to chuckle fondly. 

“Sure, lover. I can do lunch. And whatever you have in mind for tonight,” he added, his own expression one of sultry promise. 

Jim threw back his head and laughed whole-heartedly at that, glad for Blair – for both of them – that this crucial step towards their future plans had been achieved so successfully.  


\--------------------  


**Later that afternoon, MCU bullpen:**  


Arms folded across his chest, and a wide grin plastered across his handsome features, Jim stood back while a red-faced and touchingly bashful Blair was surrounded once again, this time by his friends in Major Crimes who all seemed to want to hug, pat and – in Rhonda’s case - kiss him; each of them genuinely happy for him and his shyly-announced success. 

“Dr Hairboy! Way to go, babe!” chortled the ebullient H, ruffling Blair’s curls and slapping his shoulder hard enough to make the smaller man stagger, while his more restrained partner Rafe smiled and shook Blair’s hand. 

“Well done, Blair. Great job!” he said, and Blair could easily tell that there was no doubting his sincerity either. 

As for Joel Taggart, he made no bones about hugging the stuffing out of his young friend and surrogate son. “Well done indeed, Blair! And I hope that this means that we’ll be seeing at least as much of you as before, if not more?” 

Blair smiled shyly at that. “I’d like to think so, Joel, thanks for asking, but a lot will depend on Si- Captain Banks--” 

He was prevented from continuing when a bellow from said captain issued from the open office door. “Ellison, Sandburg, my office if you please! And don’t you lot have work to do?” he added, scowling ferociously even though most of his people weren’t unduly concerned. 

Exchanging wry grins, the group dispersed, and Jim placed his hand at the small of Blair’s back, ushering his suddenly nervous partner towards the office. 

“Don’t worry, babe,” he murmured softly. “Whatever Simon’s decision, it’ll be OK, I promise. Remember what I told you? We’re in this together, come what may!” 

Blair offered him a grateful smile and whispered back, “Thanks, man. Love you!” and then they were at the door, both anxious in their own way to hear what Simon had to say. 

Indicating the chairs in front of his desk, the big captain said gruffly, “Take a load off, you two. Coffee? You look like you could do with a decent cup, and I have to say that this batch isn’t half bad.” 

When both men nodded and murmured their thanks, he busied himself fixing three mugs from his personal machine, giving them all a moment or two to collect their thoughts. 

Once settled, and sipping appreciatively at their beverages, Simon looked from one to the other of his visitors before setting his mug down. “So, Blair. By the looks of that little ruckus out in the bullpen, I’m thinking you have something to tell me, am I right?” 

Blushing bright pink now, Blair ducked his head for a second before raising shy eyes to meet Simon’s steady but not unfriendly gaze. 

“Um, yes, Captain. I-uh-defended my diss this morning, and...um…I got it. I mean, I have my doctorate…,” and he tailed off, for once lost for words. 

Simon’s grin was wide then as he nodded affably. “Well done, kid! Or should I say, ‘Dr Sandburg’! I’m truly pleased for you, son, and I can tell that Jim isn’t too upset about it either. And I think it’s only fair to say that I’m sincerely grateful that you decided to change the topic from your ‘Sentinel’ one. For both Jim’s and the department’s sake, it was the right choice. But how do you feel about it honestly? Do you regret it?” 

Blair was able to meet his captain’s gaze easily then, his expression calm and sincere. “No, Simon, I don’t. I knew that it wasn’t going to fly once I’d lost my objectivity and befriended my primary subject. And there was no way I could write about Jim and ensure his anonymity. It wouldn’t take a genius to put two and two together and come up with the name of the man I’ve been riding with for all this time, and no way would I want to endanger Jim like that. 

“But I am still writing about Jim in a way, but not as an academic paper. I can use all the data I’ve already collected to write a sort of general self-help manual for public consumption for those others out there who might be suffering unnecessarily from the same hypersensitivity. It’s all good, sir, and Jim and I have been on the same page for a while now.” 

Simon nodded again, plainly convinced that the young man meant every word, especially when he noted the warm - and loving? - expression on his detective’s face as he watched his partner closely. 

His eyes narrowing speculatively, Simon said, “I’m glad to hear that you’re OK with your decision then, Blair, for reasons I’ll deal with in a moment. But is there something else you want to tell me?” 

Jim and Blair exchanged speaking glances, then, at Blair’s almost imperceptible nod, Jim cleared his throat and met his friend’s gaze firmly, his expression impassive as he answered for them both. 

“If you’re asking whether there’s more to our partnership now, sir, then yes, there is. I know there’s been speculation about our relationship for a good while,” and he tapped his ear with a slight smirk, “But we both decided that it was our own business. And to be truthful, Simon, we didn’t tell you because we didn’t want to put you in an awkward position. What you didn’t know officially, you wouldn’t have to deal with. 

“But I have to say that neither of us is ashamed of our love, sir, and I hope that it won’t affect our friendship.” 

Simon sat back while he pondered his response, although in truth he had suspected as much for a while now. His smile was a little wry, but friendly enough for all that when he replied. “It’s OK, Jim, Blair. I do understand, and no, I’m not insulted, because I realise that you withheld your news with the honest intention of protecting me from any problems arising in my role as your captain. And to be perfectly honest myself, I believe that pretty much every one of your friends here in Major Crimes has guessed as much anyway, the way you two seem to be joined at the hip! 

“However, as with the ‘sentinel’ stuff, I think it’s probably wiser to keep it between us for now as there are still those bigots out there who can’t or won’t accept alternative lifestyles even though we keep trying to weed them out of the force. The situation is improving, but there’s still a way to go.” 

Their expressions sober now, both Jim and Blair concurred, although Jim added firmly, “Thanks for your understanding, Simon, and I think you’re right. But I won’t lie about it if I’m asked directly. I’m not ashamed of our love, and if folks don’t like it, they can go hang. As long as they don’t mess with Blair, I could care less what they think of me.” 

“Fair enough, Jim. Let’s just hope that it doesn’t come to that, huh? But anyhow, on to my other news. I believe there was something else you were hoping to get from me, isn’t that so?” and Simon fixed his gaze on Blair again. 

This time Blair sat up straight, his expression one of hope and determination as he replied, “Yes, Simon. Captain, sir. Now I have my doctorate on a subject relevant to the Police Department, Jim and I both need to know if I can continue to ride with him. I have to tell you that I still don’t want to be a cop, but I also realise that now you have no reason not to pull my ride-along pass. What we would both like is for me to become an official consultant to the department. Then I can be here for Jim as well as helping out anyone else who needs me. I know that other PDs around the country are creating positions for anthropologists now, so I’m truly hoping that Cascade might consider it also. What do you think the chances are, Captain? Would _you_ be prepared to back us up?” 

Simon just had to smile internally at the pleading, puppy dog eyes that Sandburg was unconsciously using on him, and was genuinely glad that he was in a position to reassure the anxious but resolute young man. However, he had no intention of ‘fessing up immediately. He had his reputation as a hard-ass to live up to after all. 

Frowning thoughtfully, he stroked his chin as if considering his response. He saw Jim reach over to grasp his partner’s hand and squeeze it gently, his expression both supportive and compassionate as Sandburg chewed his lip nervously. 

Abruptly deciding that enough was enough, and that he needed to put them all out of their misery, he grinned a little wolfishly as he replied. “So, you want to be taken on as an official consultant, Dr Sandburg? Well, I’m thinking that considering all the _un_ official work you’ve done for the department in the past, it’s only right that you now get paid for your efforts, don’t you think? And it goes without saying that Jim’s continuing exceptional performance is testament to your input to a successful partnership, so I would be foolish indeed if I allowed my most effective team to be split up. And of course as a civilian, the regulations about SOs riding together wouldn’t apply even if you did eventually decide to come out. 

“So in the face of all that evidence, I have already put my case to the Chief of Police and the Commissioner, and am happy to say that they agree with me. Although as you say I’ll have to pull your pass as it stands now, since your PhD is in the bag there is an official place for you here on a case-by-case basis to begin with. Depending on the amount of work available, and on your success rate, the position could become full-time, but that will be up to you and Jim to decide in due course. 

“Does that meet with you expectations?” 

The look on Blair’s face was all the answer he needed as the kid’s mobile features lit up, his emotions clear to see. Joy, gratitude and excitement warred for supremacy as his beaming smile couldn’t get any wider. 

“Oh, man! Oh, Simon! Thank you! Thank you so much! It’s fantastic – better than I could have hoped for! So yes! Yes, I want the job!” 

In his more restrained style, Simon could tell that Jim was equally pleased, and he mentally patted himself on the back for bringing about such happiness in his friends. 

“OK, then, I’ll get things moving for you. So how about you take off now and enjoy a few hours’ of celebrating time to yourselves? When you get in in the morning, I’ll have the initial paperwork ready for you to look over, Dr Sandburg, and we’ll take it from there.” 

Jim and Blair rose to their feet as one, and shook Simon’s offered hand warmly before leaving the office, their boss’ satisfied gaze following their departure as they crossed the bullpen. 

God, but some days he really loved his job.  


\--------------------  


**Epilogue: Following evening, the loft:**  


As soon as he entered their home, Blair shuffled across to the sofa to more or less fall into its welcoming comfort, sprawling out uninhibitedly as he groaned softly in relief. Peeling open one eye to study his lover as Jim locked up and moved over to join him, he grinned lazily and patted the seat beside him. 

“Oh, man! I’m exhausted! How’re you doing lover? D’you feel the same? Man, this last couple days have been something else!” 

Jim grinned in return and flopped gracefully down beside his young guide, his body also grateful for the respite even though like Blair, the weariness was an accepted and welcome result of voluntary exertion on both their parts. 

“I’m fine, babe, just tired like you. But in a good way, so I’m not complaining.” 

Blair rolled his head so he could look at his partner, the love and satisfaction clear in his beautiful blue gaze. 

“Me either, lover. I’m just so knocked out by everything that’s happened in such a short time. And to think I’d been dreading this for so long! Just goes to show, man. I should have had more faith, huh?” 

“You’re not alone there, babe. Neither of us could have foreseen just how Simon and TPTB would react to our request after all. But like I’ve always said, whatever their response, we would have worked with it. It’s just so good to know that they recognise your true worth, Chief. You deserve it, babe.” 

Blair smiled softly then, reaching up with a lazy hand to cup Jim’s cheek. “Thanks, Jim. For your belief in me. But don’t forget that they were hardly going to overlook the needs of their ‘Cop of the Year’ either! We’re just really lucky that the people that matter are sensible enough to act on their beliefs too.” 

“You got that right, babe. But now, I really only want go to bed. I want to hold you, and I want to make love to you, and then I want to sleep with you in my arms. Does that work for you?” 

“Oh, man, you bet it does!” was the immediate reply, and even as he spoke, Blair was pulling himself up out of the sofa’s enticing depths. Tired he may be, but he would never pass up on an offer like that. 

Hand in hand they climbed the stairs, quickly stripping down as they stood beside the big bed. This wasn’t the time for prolonged mutual undressing and foreplay as weariness warred with the need to hold each other close. 

Although too tired for passionate gymnastics, their lovemaking was still eminently satisfying as their slow and gentle but exquisitely arousing caresses and kisses brought them to a virtually simultaneous climax even without penetration, and they snuggled up in each other’s arms in the aftermath, contented and relaxed. 

With Blair draped over him in his position of choice, Jim settled down to sleep, thoroughly approving of the loving weight on his body and in his arms. However, even though Blair’s soft breaths were already evening out in peaceful slumber, he didn’t feel quite ready to follow his love just yet, and allowed his mind to roam free for a while, contemplating the events of the relatively short space of time since Blair’s successful defence of his paper. 

Although after leaving the department the previous day they had intended to return to the loft to continue their celebrations alone, they had actually been waylaid by their colleagues before they could make their escape, and persuaded to meet their friends that evening for a small, impromptu gathering at Barney’s Bar. Witnessing the genuine pleasure and generosity with which Blair was showered, they felt unable to throw such an offer back in their colleagues’ faces, so they had agreed to get there around 8.00 pm. They had had time to go home for a very satisfying shared shower, and to grab a bite to eat, but then had to leave again for the bar. And in truth, they had had a very good time, even though it went on for far longer than expected, and both men were more than ready for bed – and sleep – by the time they got in. 

Nevertheless, in Jim’s opinion it had been well worth it to see how his friends had treated Blair. Their affection for and pride in him was clear to see, and Jim knew that Blair had been almost overwhelmed by it. It was the best possible means by which the young man could finally begin to understand just how appreciated he was, and always had been despite his chronic lack of self-esteem. No, he was never going to be egotistical in any way; it simply wasn’t in his nature. But perhaps now he could begin to truly believe Jim’s words of encouragement and support. And also lay the ghosts of his many less-than-happy childhood experiences to rest at last. 

Following that train of thought, Jim pondered on the other news they had received that morning on their return to the PD. As promised, Simon had produced the draft contract for Blair to look over, and the young man had been more than happy with its provisions. The salary wouldn’t be large to begin with; simply a retainer so that he would have a regular paycheque; but depending on the number of cases he worked on, there would be an opportunity to supplement his income. It was expected that as he grew into the role, his salary and hours would increase until he was working full-time if he should wish to, but as he had explained excitedly to Jim, even as it stood he was content. As a grad student who had always struggled to pay his way with grants and part-time jobs until he secured his teaching fellowship, the salary offered was significantly more than he’d ever had. And since Eli had also contacted him with an offer of a part-time adjunct professorship, he had everything he had ever wanted. 

“Goddess, Jim! I can’t believe this!” he had exclaimed, his eyes alight with joy. “Now I can really pay my way and stop feeling guilty about you having to support me. I know you’ve always told me you didn’t mind, but I hated feeling as if I was a bit of a financial burden. And look! Not only can I keep working with you in a job that makes me feel as if I really can make a difference, but I can still do some teaching and studying too. It’s everything I could hope for, and so much of it is down to you, Jim.” 

Later, in private, he had expanded on his declaration, adding that the most important and satisfying aspect of the offer was that he could continue to act as guide to his sentinel, who also happened to be the centre of his universe and the love of his life, and Jim hadn’t been able to hide the surge of heart-felt gratitude and pure affection he felt for his beautiful lover. Reliving that moment, Jim couldn’t help but wonder what he had done to deserve the bundle of love and loyalty now cradled in his arms, but a tear of pure happiness escaped to drop onto the crown of his beloved’s curly head, and he couldn’t have cared less how sappy that might look. 

That hadn’t been the last of the day’s revelations, however, as Jim had received a call from Louis Roberts that afternoon. The Tacoma detective had relayed some good news, in that he and his new partner’s efforts had borne fruit and that Jonathan Banning had been charged with organising the bank robberies. Louis had explained that the warrants had turned up evidence of poorly-concealed and unexplained sums of money appearing in Banning’s bank accounts, the man being either too arrogant or too ignorant of financial investigative techniques to have covered his tracks adequately. It turned out that Blair’s suggestion that he had made significant losses through his compulsive betting on horse racing had been correct, and that he had gotten himself into some serious debt because of it. It was his fear of reprisals from the loan shark he had borrowed from which had initially inspired the heists, but he and his cronies had soon become addicted to the excitement as well as the financial rewards so had intended to continue for as long as they could. 

However, once the game was up, Banning had completely folded, and with surprisingly little persuasion, had confessed everything, even to the point of revealing the identities of his accomplices. Louis had explained, with no little disgust, that the man had hoped to cut a deal to save his own skin by turning State’s evidence, although how much good it would do him in the long term was anyone’s guess. Nevertheless, as far as he and his colleagues were concerned, it had been a successful investigation, and he wanted to let Jim and Blair know how much their input was appreciated. 

There had been other news, however, that had been received with grim satisfaction by Jim even if Blair’s reactions were mixed to say the least. Louis had gone on to tell Jim that Mitch Grogan was facing disciplinary charges, and that his chances of remaining in the police force were fairly remote. As Jim had suspected, his behaviour had been growing increasingly aggressive and intolerant, and the unexpected reunion with Blair appeared to have pushed him over the edge. Not that Jim had actually mentioned that particular conclusion to his young guide, knowing that Blair would only start feeling guilty again. He already knew that his generous and soft-hearted lover still sympathised with Grogan to a certain extent despite the man’s behaviour towards him, and Jim had no intention of putting any more unwarranted pressure on Blair. Suffice it to say that the task of building up the young man’s confidence was a willingly-undertaken work in progress, and with the added support of their friends’ overt affection, his new official position in the PD and the concrete evidence of his academic achievement, Jim believed that he was finally getting through to his obstinate but oh-so-beloved guide and lover. 

Smiling softly and dropping a kiss on top of Blair’s head, Jim let his eyes drift shut as he finally fell asleep, his last conscious thought being that the future was theirs for the taking, just as it should be for sentinel and guide.  


**The End**


End file.
